A half-blood's power
by The Whiterose Chronicals
Summary: When a new race of explorers reached Skyrim's shores, a woman was impregnated and left alone. Where many in the town of Whiterun condemned the woman and the child, however the child proved himself and continued to do so. When his mother died, something changed, power came to him. He travelled to Winterhold's college, can he harness this power? Will he bring peace or make war?
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim

 **Before this is started, I only just began playing Skyrim and decided that I was going to do the same thing with 'a fistful of caps' only this time without the cowboy style of things.**

 _Prologue_

Before the dragons began to breath again, there was another kind of visitor that came to Skyrim. Warriors from the furthest reaches of the east found their way into Tamriel by boat, some walked the land, one group ended up in Skyrim and took residence in Whiterun. Whilst there, one warrior took it apon himself to drink heavily and when the time came to leave, the mother was left with child. When the child was born, he was shunned by the community of Whiterun from birth, however this did not stop the child. From the young age of 7 the boy did all he could to prove himself to the city of Whiterun.

He hunted game when the shortage of food struck.

He hunted men, dangerous men: Thieves, assassins and masochists.

By the age of 10, the boy had gained the trust of Whiterun, even so that the Jarl began to see the child as a person rather than a bastard child. When the boy lost his mother at the age of 11 he found a rage inside him. He found the man who killed her and did something terrifying. He broke the man's legs and dragged him into the hall of the dead and gave him to the skeletons, the sounds of the man's screams haunted the city for days, however it was the boy who suffered the most from the experience.

Whilst the boy trained by the river, the attack of Helgen occurred. Allowing a Nordic prisoner escape execution for a crime she did not commit, the Nord's name was Mary. When the newly escaped Nord ran to the city of Whiterun, she noticed something strange.

 **Mary**

Something was strange with the city of White run, the boy who was holding himself upside down on top of the gate stalled my sprint into the city. His blindfold covered both eyes so I was sure that he would not have seen me. I wasn't the type to mess around with people, but this opportunity would never arise again. I bent down to pickup a small stone at my feet.

"It is rude to disturb the resting." He spoke, stalling me.

Knowing he couldn't have seen me, I continued to pick up the stone.

"If you throw that, Nord." He threatened.

Now I knew he was talking to me directly. How he'd been able to see me was strange, I couldn't find any rational explanation for this event.

"How can you see me?" I asked, dropping the stone.

Slowly, the boy lowered himself from the arch, allowing himself to drop onto the snow around his feet. The fold was no trick, darkened red was difficult to see through, even on normal cloth. He patted down his hooded robes and never put his hood up.

"Only a Nord's feet fall so clumsily. I could hear you stop before you even got to the gate, you aren't the type to be silent." He spoke with a strange accent, one thing that caused another stall was how short the child was, he was about half my height.

He certainly wasn't as young as he looked, his senses were so sensitive that he must have trained them over a long period of time. He took off the blindfold revealing one grey eye sided by one blue eye, brighter than the morning sky. He looked at my face, which was a relief as most men were obsessed with my body.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead his eyes moved from my eyes to behind me. Fear struck his face as he turned and ran from me. I turned to see a black horse, a tallish woman sat on top of it. The horse charged past me and into the stable, whoever the woman was, this child wasn't exactly a friend of hers. When she was out of sight, I looked around for the kid, although he was nowhere to be seen.

"Aunt Lydia isn't very nice when she finds me meditating." A voice above me told me to look up.

The kid was attached to the arch above me, straddling the underside with his legs.

"What does she do to you?" I asked kindly.

He didn't answer, however I could begin to make out a faint bruise on his cheek. Without having to say anything, the kid understood that I knew what had been happening to him.

"I am Kung Wei." He spoke as he made his way back down to the ground again.

Certainly he was fast, but he was also very small. It made me have to ask the burning question.

"How old are you?" I pressed.

He looked around awkwardly before telling me his age.

"14, in Whiterun this makes me a man. But... there's a few things that people in the town don't like about me." He seemed embarrassed about this for some reason.

"Like what?" I wondered, Kung being so young, I didn't understand why anyone would intentionally make him feel like someone's lesser.

"Half blood bastard, my mother was a nord and my father came from far away. I don't know much about him, other than they weren't married and he left when she was pregnant." Kung didn't seem to like talking about his father.

"Does the nord part matter?" I wondered, if being a nord was an issue in Whiterun, it looked like I wasn't going in.

Kung shook his head.

"No, the Jarl is a nord... I think. Half the people in the town are nords though. Tensions are rising in there, what with the war and all." He began to wrap the cloth around his head, so it was covering the blind eye.

The sound of a horn rang out across the city of Whiterun, this caught the attention of Kung, instantly he took off towards the city, leaving me in the snow and dust he left behind him as he made his mad dash towards the entrance of the city. By the time I'd reached the door of the city walls, it had already closed behind Kung. I decided to leave the boy alone, whatever that horn was, it had nothing to do with me.

My attention was now directed onto something much more important. The dragon that attacked Helgen was going to attack other cities soon, it disturbed me knowing that somehow, this was going to end badly. After all, it wasn't as if I was dressed normally. I hurried to get to the keep, where the Jarl would surely be. Ignoring everyone was something I was good at, staying focused was important to me, especially in times of danger.

The keep was a large building with a bridge leading towards it, the water running under the bridge was the same that ran throughout the town. Finding myself distracted again, I pulled myself together and went inside the keep. Inside was no different to the outside, a lot of gold had been put in the building.

"How many times have I told you? Hanging on the gate, you could be killed!" I could another woman shouting at someone.

A sound of a whip crack told me to stay where I was, it wasn't until I heard something else that I decided to do something.

"NO!"

It was Kung's voice, pained. Another struggle and a clatter of metal before I saw Kung sprint down the stairs, a fresh cut on his face. He charged past me and out of the door. Honestly, I didn't know what to think, nevertheless. I made my way up the stairs to see a woman pull herself from the floor, she held a leather strap in her hand.

"If it's the last thing I do..." She spoke under her voice.

The Jarl was sat in his chair, an old man, weak. I could see from here that the event pained him to see, yet you could tell that he was trying to justify it in his head. Yet he came to no justification for this woman's actions.

"You should ease on him Lydia, or I will take him away from you." He threatened from his throne.

The woman sighed with venom in her breath as she walked out of the room, not in Kung's direction, but into another room entirely. The Jarl saw me stood there, doing nothing.

"I apologise, Kung has not been behaving properly as of late. He wont stop climbing on the walls, becoming a nuisance for the guards. Neither has Lydia for that matter. What can I do for you?" He rubbed his lined forehead before he looked at me again.

"A dragon attacked Helgen. I came here as fast as I could, it looked like it was flying this way." I explained to the Jarl, bowing my head before I did so.

The Jarl sat there for a moment, dumbstruck. He didn't know how to react to this, certainly not in the flippant manner he decided to treat Kung's wellbeing with. Although, the safety of Whiterun was more of an issue now than it ever had been.

"Dragons... Do you have any proof?" He seemed to not want to know that Helgen had been attacked.

"If it makes you feel better, send a scout to Helgen. They'll come back with nothing but a pile of ashes." I sighed.

This Jarl was getting on my nerves, he'd barley spoken 3 sentences to me and already I'd began to hate him.

"I... Believe you." he looked apologetically at me.

"Lydia!" He called.

Instantly, the woman ran out of the room she'd been in and bowed to the Jarl.

"Yes my Jarl?" She asked.

"Warn the guards and archers, get them on the city walls." He ordered.

Lydia cast a look at me, something of a look you'd give to a man skinning a live animal. As she left, the Jarl got up and walked down the steps to me, I could see his eyes wandering. If it were anyone else other than the Jarl, I'd have stabbed him then and there.

"You'll need armour and furs if I were you. Kung should have some furs, if you can find him I don't think he'd mind if you had one or two. Also, the guards shouldn't give you anymore trouble, if they have anyway." The Jarl spoke without hesitation.

"Where will he be?" I didn't know Whiterun at all.

The Jarl sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, news was coming.

"When he's upset, he'll be in the hall of the dead. I wouldn't worry about him being anywhere else." He removed his hand and turned to walk up the stairs to the rooms.

Confused with the sudden contact and strange conversation, I decided to follow the Jarl's instructions. With some directions needed from the guards of Whiterun, I found myself stood at the door of the halls. Carefully, I opened the door as not to disturb anyone inside, wandering around the stone hall, I found that Kung was no-where to be seen. Where he'd gone was a mystery, until I realised that he had a trend of attaching himself to the rafters of places I'd seen him.

Looking up, I saw that he was stood with a split in the rafters. Each leg taking a beam for itself, no-one would have seen him if they didn't know to look to the ceiling. He wasn't blindfolded again, however he was looking at me, a strange look of concern.

"Have you lost someone?" He asked softly from the ceiling.

I shook my head. Letting Kung get down from the ceiling before I spoke to him again seemed like the best thing to do, after all the dead have ears too. As his feet hit the ground, he covered his grey eye with the blindfold, sparing me from having to restrict myself staring at him.

"Do you come here when you're upset?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, instead he put his hand on the stone walls and let his fingers gently roll down the bricks.

"My mother was buried here, even though it's been so long. I can hear her tell me it's alright here." He explained.

I took that as a yes, and refrained from pressing the subject further. So I decided to change it.

"Does it sting?" I pressed, noticing the cut had only just stopped bleeding on his face.

"I don't... Know your name." He changed the subject again for me.

"Mary." I answered, this was the first time someone had cared to ask my name.

It had to be a child to be the first to ask my name, it was almost as if I was invisible. It made me crave to be back in Riverwood, my train of thought was disrupted by the cold feeling of Kung's hand on my arm. He retracted it when I pulled away from him.

"You are cold? Do you not have any furs?" He worried.

"Uh, no. Actually the Jarl told me to ask you for some." I came clean about my intentions.

"You don't just need furs. You don't even have a knife!" He exclaimed.

It made me smile at the kindness that Kung showed towards me, it seemed as if he was more of an adult than many of the guards in Whiterun. Quickly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the hall of the dead. He lead me to a tavern to where he took me to a room that must have been his own. The room was covered in furs and pelts, not to mention the books and scrolls that he had pilled on a table. The room was small, however it looked as if most of his work and life was spent outside of his room.

"What do you like?" He finally let go of me and showed me individual pelts.

It looked as if he'd been collecting furs and pelts to which he made cloaks, clothes and everything else you could do with animal skins.

"I just need something to keep warm." I shook my hands, for him to make one from scratch just for me seemed too much to ask.

"Wolf... I find a lot of wolf skins, I don't know..." He pondered as he pulled at a string from inside his robes.

A small gold piece was tied around his neck, he rubbed it with his thumb as he thought over what he was going to do. Carefully, he fell to his knees and pulled out a small box from under the bed. He took the lid off of the box and inside was a set of furs that looked like they had been made with the finest craftsmanship, Kung pulled them out and compared my size to the length of the furs. He figured that the fit was good enough.

"They're wolf fur. I made them for a customer, they died before they could receive them. I think it's only fitting that you receive them." He handed them to me.

When I'd taken them, he went down again and found more and more items. Blades, bows, boots, bracers and bolas. He'd made so many things that an adventurer would need, however he wasn't satisfied that I had what I needed. He gave me a long bow and quiver full of arrows with no charge at all. I didn't know if it was lack of thought or just general kindness that he gave me the things that I would have needed to survive in the land.

"What do you prefer? Axe or Sword?" He smiled and presented me these two weapons.

I had never been trained with any kind of sword, or axe for that matter. The sword was of a Messer design, a single edged blade, designed to be used with one hand. He looked around, missing something.

"I don't have a shield." He frowned as I took the Messer from him.

"Don't worry, I'm much better with the bow." I smiled that he'd thought of the bow first.

A knock at the door alerted Kung to another robed woman in the door.

"You have a new friend Kung?" She asked, tauntingly.

"Alessa, what are you doing back?" Kung looked scared of Alessa, he seemed as if he was intimidated by her.

"Just remember I'm here when you want to become a man." She flirted as she walked away.

Kung stared at the doorway, he stood there for a moment before he turned and decided to find his own bow and quiver.

"The sooner I get to Winterhold..." Kung sighed.

"You're going to Winterhold?" I pressed.

Kung nodded.

"I want to go to the college, I'd like to talk to some of the sorcerers there. I'm not the only one who can use powers. I know it." He muttered as he pulled out a headband and placed it on his head.

Quickly he pulled his hood over his head and began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I was stuck in the furs that Kung had given me, he realised this as he placed his bow over his shoulder. With some minimal help, Kung managed to get the furs, over my head this time. I felt more protected from the cold, but still felt vulnerable to arrows and blades. I hoped that my travels would not require the steel I lacked.

"I'm going to sell some of these pelts, wait... I need to give this to battle-born." He took many of the pelts and walked out of the room.

 **Kung Wei**

This woman seemed nice enough, but she was naive to believe that she would have gotten 5 miles without freezing to death. After making my usual rounds to deliver pelts for the blacksmith and general store, I went to the battle-born house hold. Knocking on the door, I began to feel as if there was someone following me. I ignored it and waited for someone to open the door.

"It's you today?" Lars opened the door.

Lars' father wasn't the nicest person to deal with most days, whoever was coming to the door for the battle-born didn't matter to me much. I just needed to deliver his commission.

"Is he in?" I asked simply.

Lars shook his head, sighing I pulled out the last item from the bag. Battle-born's axe, wrapped in linen.

"Make sure he gets this then, I don't need him breathing down my neck anymore." I gave the axe to Lars only to see him struggle with the new steel.

"It's heavy!" He breathed as he close to dropped it.

I chuckled as I helped him carry the small axe into the house and onto the table. Lars wasn't too strong, but the axe didn't weigh that much. Lars worked, but it obviously didn't make him stronger.

"Have you been eating properly?" It seemed reasonable to ask.

"Yes, I'm just tired. Alessa kept knocking on our door last night, she's been trying to get close to me for a while. I'm not allowed outside until the Jarl does something about her." Lars explained as he sat down on his chair.

Alessa's persistence to hassle the youngest of Whiterun was getting close to lethal for her. She was going to get an arrow through the head if she wasn't careful, I left Lars with the axe and walked around the increasingly quiet town. A faint wind began to blow leaves around the square of the town. Before I could think to do anything else, I sat on one of the benches.

I found myself with my mother's amulet in my hand again, allowing my thumb to take in every detail that there was on the amulet. Hours passed before I saw someone again. Idolaf walked through the square before casting a look my way, he decided to walk over to me to talk.

"How long have you been sat here?" He asked as kindly as Idolaf could. A battle hardened voice was hard to break.

"I don't know... I delivered your axe to your home, it should be with Lars now." I kept my eye to the ground.

Idolaf always took pity on me, I was too short to be considered a man compared to the others around Skyrim, only one functioning eye and no real tie to any part of Skyrim other than the fact that I was born here.

"Has Alessa been hassling you?"

"She hassles the young, the Jarl won't allow me to do anything. I have to wait for her to try and do something to someone, but by that time I think it could be too late. If she hassles Lars for much longer it could break him Idolaf." I told him what was on my mind, not that he asked at all.

Idolaf looked taken aback, most of the men in Whiterun were surprised when I showed any kind of intelligence. Jon was someone who understood that thinking before you do something was important, especially when there were lives at stake. Or in this case, innocence.

"Lars is battle-born, he can deal with it." Idolaf waved off my worries.

"I don't think he can, I'm barely coping myself Idolaf." I stood up, putting the amulet back around my neck.

Idolaf knew I was strong, very strong. When he saw what I did to the man who killed my mother, he knew that I was dangerous but brave too. He knew that Alessa shouldn't have been too much of a problem.

"You think she's dangerous?" Idolaf turned his entire body towards me.

"I know she's dangerous. It isn't right what she's doing. I know what she's talking about, and I don't want what she's selling. Neither do any of the children in the town." I took a step towards him.

"Talking about me boys?" Alessa called from behind us.

I turned, there she was. She had a dagger in her hand and a deranged look on her face. It seemed as though she heard us talking about her and decided that she wasn't going to let me get the first hit in. She walked around the bench and walked close to me, I grabbed my knife too. The way she was looking at me told me everything.

"Alessa, stop." Idolaf warned her.

"Quiet battle-born. He's getting what he deserves." She gave one last maniacal laugh before she launched herself at me.

Being short wasn't a good thing to be in this situation, the only thing that I could do was let her tackle me. The knife pierced flesh, warm thick blood stained our clothes, it was difficult to tell who had pierced the other, that was until I felt the sting of her blade tremble in my side. With some speed, she straightened up, removing the blade from my side. My breath turned to mist as the air began to get increasingly cold.

"You never should have talked." She brought the blade above her head.

I didn't know where my blade had gone, neither did I care, it seemed far too late to worry. She brought the blade down with some force, I tried my best to catch her wrists as she thrust the blade down. She was too strong, she broke my block and before I knew it.

 ** _ROAR!_**

She caught herself as she looked towards the sky, a massive beast flew past the city. The dragon that Mary had talked about had come, however it gave me the chance I needed to get away from Alessa. With some struggle, I kicked Alessa off of me and scrambled to my feet, collecting my fallen bow as I went.

Murderous woman after me or not, everyone in the town was in danger. It was my duty to defend the city as to the best of my ability, Idolaf took up initiative and followed me as I sprinted towards the gate of the town. Ignoring the guards, I charged past them to the watchtower where the dragon was wreaking havoc. My sprint was not slowed by fear, pain or fatigue. My feet skidded to a halt leaving a track in the snow. The dragon looked to have had several arrows in it, coutesy of the passing elves nearby. I doubted if my help was necessary, nevertheless, I wrestled the bow from my back.

I was in range of the dragon and already I could see Mary with her new bow raised. I followed suite with mine, putting an arrow to the bow from my quiver. I pulled the string back to my cheek.

 _"Huǒ"_ I breathed before I released the arrow.

The arrow flew true and before the dragon could react, it was impaled. Not long after that, my word had become reality as the dragon burst into flames. The dragon fell to the ground, it seemed to scream in agony as it let out another pained roar. Before the guards could do anything, Mary had charged towards the dragon with the sword raised. The steel pierced the dragon's skull, there was no scream left coming from the dragon.

Lowering my bow, I walked forwards to see the corpse of the still smouldering dragon. Embers fell from it's charred scales.

"Is it dead?" Mary asked shakily.

"For now." I explained.

The dogma of the dragons was clear. Only a dragon-born could kill a dragon by absorbing it's soul, it was then I realised what the smouldering of the beast was. A wind swept us all, light engulfed Mary and before long. I was thrown onto my back by the force of what I assumed was Mary absorbing the soul of the dragon. I was stuck with awe as I saw that Mary was still standing.

"What just happened?" She asked, scared of the strange light that had surrounded her seconds ago.

"You- you just absorbed that dragon's soul... You're dragon-born." A guard explained to her.

I was still in awe, my head hurt with the idea behind the whole idea of the dragon's coming back. Not only that, the wound I'd sustained earlier was still bleeding. The blood leaked into my robe turning the already dark colour even darker, the problem was not the lasting stain, it was the wound that was causing it. As I realised that I was losing too much blood, I began to accept fate. What was once a faint twinge, suddenly became infernal burning, as if someone has just rubbed salt into my wounds.

"Kung?" Mary looked over at me, her eyes began to fill with worry.

My wound began to burn even hotter, I was confused as to how I was going to fix it. However, I was going to be in a lot more trouble should I have stayed standing, swaying at my feet.

"I can't move... Alessa did this." I explained as a nearby guard crouched down to me.

Alessa's blade had gone through onto the other side of my small frame, not the best start to an already difficult day.

"Alessa did this? Guards help me, apprehend the woman and take her to the hold... I don't know what to do with you Kung." The female guard ordered her comrades to get Alessa whilst she stared at my wounds.

"Pi-pick me up... Take me to the Jarl." My breath began to get ragged as the cold became more chilling as more blood poured from me.

Normally, if I was hurt it usually just healed the next day. With the kind of wound that I had, I wasn't going to be up and dancing anytime soon. I doubted if I could heal this, I began to doubt if anyone could. She picked me up and complied with my request, we received many shocked looks as we walked through the town of Whiterun. This was continued into the Jarl's 'home' as the cleaners looked on at me and the guard with a mix of shock and distaste as blood began to drip from my clothes.

Instantly, the Jarl saw what had happened to me. What little colour he had ran from his face, then I saw Lydia. She looked shocked when she saw me, but what I expected to be a smile was actually a confused gaze, she didn't know what to think. Her hands covered her mouth. It was now I realised that Lydia didn't actually hate me as much as I thought she did.

The Jarl ordered the guard to take me to a room where the court mage was working, so that he could heal me with some sort of power. I'd never learned to actually use the heal spell myself, which was why I wanted to go to the college. Nevertheless, the guard layed me down on a table with practically nothing on it, he began to try to take my quiver and bow from me. However, I had done it myself, but I barely had any strength left. I was turning the light table dark with blood, which displeased Farengar greatly. He recoiled from the wound as he opened my robe up, his eyes fixed on the large hole that Alessa had put in me.

He ran his fingers over my stomach, noticing the coldness of my body as he did so.

"That blade must have been cursed, this will hurt, but it's the only choice you have unless you want to go to Sovngarde." Farengar warned me.

"Do what you must, if I die so be it." I wasn't giving up yet, even if my chances were looking bleaker than ever.

 **Mary**

I looked on as the mage began to spread some sort of powder over Kung's body. He began to look more limp than he did moments ago, I looked down at the blood that Kung had left behind, it didn't look good for the kindest soul in Whiterun. The Jarl began to look even more pale than he did before, he looked as if he'd given up hope.

Then everyone turned pale with fear, Kung's pained screams from the room filled us with fear as no-one knew what to think or do. The mage was thrown from the room with some force, yet another being walked through the door. A large figure draped in a black robe held Kung by his head as he walked in, he arua was dark, however he didn't seem to realise where he was.

"Young blood, very powerful when harnessed. The dark brotherhood commends your service." He threw Kung down at the Jarl's feet.

My bow was already in my hand, all I had to go was add an arrow to the sting and draw. The figure turned and looked at me in amusement.

I released the arrow, which eventually turned to be a bad move on my part, he caught the arrow in mid air. He threw the arrow at Kung who still lay limp on the ground. Realising that I couldn't harm him with the bow, I charged in with the messer that Kung had given me. The thrust was strong, but easily directed away from the figure. He laughed hartily as he too picked me up by my neck.

"More meat." He began to taunt me, however this was cut off as his expression turned from mocking to pained.

Kung was no longer on the floor, he'd stabbed the figure in the heart with the arrow. Instantly I was dropped as the figure fell with Kung still attached to him. Somehow, he found strength that I did not know he had. With so much anger and pain in his fists, he pounded the face of the figure. Frost began to cover the robees he was wearing until finally, Kung straightened up.

"Rest in Oblivion." He breathed.

Suddenly, Kung continued, this time head butting the figure. Now he was flogging a dead horse, all Kung was doing was hurting himself further. The woman who Kung seemed to fear before, gently grabbed Kung to stop him from pounding the body any further. Kung tried to continue with a lot of struggling before he gave up.

"It's alright." She shushed him.

It wasn't until I realised that Kung was now crying did I get up. I noticed the shredded body of the guard who'd brought him in, she was dead, no doubt about it. The mage was frozen in place, shocked at the events. His assistant was in a similar position, stuck in the doorway.

Kung's mumbling was incoherent, but the woman seemed to know what he was so shook up about.

"It wasn't your fault, she would have done the same thing with someone else." She rocked him gently.

Kung's stained robes began to shock me, the blood that had trailed on the floor began to move, leaving no trail behind it. It began to latch on to Kung, and disappeared into his sleeves, his robes were no longer stained with blood. He'd absorbed his blood as frost began to form around his robes, he was healing and colour began to slowly

"How did he learn that?" The mage wondered.

"Never mind that, what was that thing?" I asked.

Someone being able to spawn beasts using a blade seemed impossible, possibly why there were so many people afraid of magika those days.

"A servent of the dark brotherhood, this means that Alessa was trying to summon a demon using one of the young in the town... I will see her dead." The Jarl explained.

Many of the people inside Dragonsreach were speechless, among them were Lydia, Kung's largest fear.

"Ah- I... I'm sorry." He sniffed as Lydia continued to rock him gently.

"You've nothing to apologise for, you did well. I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too." Lydia gently stroked Kung's hair, calming him down.

I knew his mother was dead, it's why Lydia had to look after him and discipline him. However, if it were I, the mention of my mother would make me worse. However, Kung lit up with pride. Making his mother proud, even after her death seemed like something he enjoyed doing.

Lydia seemed to regret what she did earlier in the day, she knew that he techniques wouldn't work for long and that Kung had to grow on his own, making his own mistakes.

"It's time, my Jarl." He looked at the Jarl.

"When he is well. I assume the journey will take days, allow for him to rest."

"Time for what?" I asked, confused.

"The college of Winterhold, his one wish he directly asked me for. He is going, you see, we don't have the abillity to control him for long. He must go soon, or grow out of his learning years." The Jarl smiled as he stood.

"I will go with him, to defend his path." I knelt down to Kung, who looked at me with thankful, but tired eyes. His weak smile made him look very cute, if he was wasn't wounded I'd have tried tickling him to make him feel better.

"That will not be neccesary." The Jarl began.

A sudden booming chanting shook the room, something was calling. I believed it was a dragon, had the voice not sounded human.

"The grey beards call for you, masters of the voice. They've been waiting for the day that the dragonborn comes, now she has arrived. Go to them, learn your potential." The Jarl explained.

It struck me slightly, now people were calling for me from miles away. It would be rude to ignore their invitation to learn more.

"What about Kung?" I pressed, he needed protection.

"I can- defend myself... You haven't seen what I can do yet." Kung tilted his head back to look at me, although his perspective would have been upside down.

 **Mary - 1 day later**

I visited Kung before I left Whiterun, my direction took me to the grey beards, I had to learn to use these 'shouts' to aid the Imperials. However, I wondered about the young man who's kindness got him into trouble. Kung was lieng on his bed, still not waking up even after a day's rest. Gently, I shifted his fringe and placed a hand on his head. He felt normal enough, I realised that he was making more blood which would have explained the empty milk bottle on his bedside table.

Knowing I may not see him again, I planted a small kiss on his cheek for luck on his way to Winterhold. He moved as I did this, he was on his side facing me. I moved quickly so that it wouldn't seem like I'd been doing something I shouldn't have.

Yet, he did not wake. The experience of having a demon born of your blood wouldn't be an overnight recovery.

I could not stay and wait for Kung to get up, my path was not his, to Solitude I went.

 **Kung - 5 hours later**

I woke up in my drab room, covered in the furs I used to keep warm in the night. Someone had brought me back to rest, as I got up I realised that I was becoming stronger. My wound had sealed, leading me to believe that I'd been like this for several days. I pulled myself up out of bed and dressed myself in my traveling clothes, Whiterun was not going to be my home for much longer. A woman wielding a dagger that could raise a demon from a child's blood is something I did not want to be around for long. In an attempt to forget, I reached for the milk bottle on my table, only to see it was empty.

Realising that the sour taste in my mouth would have been the milk, I dragged myself to my feet to clean myself. Today was going to be my trip to Winterhold, whether or not the Jarl liked it or not.

My life and memories would be left behind here in Whiterun, Winterhold awaited me.

As I gathered the essential things, I found myself deciding to gather some extra weaponry and treasure to sell should I need to. The journey would be long and tiresome, but I had my mother's amulet to guide me to my destiny. With her gaze upon me, I could not fail and should I fail I would see her again in Sovngarde.

Finally, after years of consideration. I was leaving to go to the college, or end up in Sovngarde

 **This took a while to write, after I started playing Skyrim I knew I had to do something like I did for fallout. Both games are extremely fun and are brilliant settings to write a story within. Please give me some feedback as so I learn from my mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kung**

A long journey was cut short by using the carriage. I lay on my back in the carriage as no-one entered the wooden cart after we left. The hours passed by, as did the trees and clouds, however when the trees began to change from oak to birch, I sat up to see where we were. A very dark path, turning very cold as we neared a path covered by a small flurry of snow. Winterhold seemed to live up to his name.

"You're awake, don't worry lad, close now." The driver smiled at me as I dragged myself to the chair.

I noticed a very large change in scenery as we neared an incline in the hill. Fallen rocks showed me that Winterhold was in a spot of bother. When we neared the stables to the town, I noticed that the snow picked up a lot of speed. Not only this, but I noticed many houses appeared to have been destroyed. The carriage came to a stop, quite abruptly too.

"You'd best get off lad, I don't think mages are trusted here." He gave me a piece of very useful information.

"I can see that, thank you." I bowed my head to him as I dragged my pack off of the carriage.

"Not a problem lad, any favor the Jarl asks, I will do." He tilted his hat to me.

"Safe travels to you, my freind." I spoke as hauled the pack up the windy town.

I'd been told Winterhold was cold, I expected snow. What I did not expect was the amount of wind. Many times I was nearly blown back off of my feet as I neared the nearest tavern. Quickly, I took shelter in one of the only places that was not destroyed. Briskly I closed the door behind me as to not let any of the warmth of the room out. A few people cast looks of distaste at me. I tried my best to ignore the hostillity, but as I neared the landlord, someone stood up and walked over to me, stopping me in my tracks.

"Mages ain't welcome in here." He growled.

"I mean no harm, the only reason I want to go to the college is to learn restraint." I explained myself, still struggling slightly with the heavy pack.

This struggle was ended when the guy grabbed me by the robes and hung me on a hook by my robes.

"This is what I call restraint." He chuckled, gaining him a few rounds of applause from the others in the tavern.

Not taking the hanging well, I dropped the pack and used my flexibility to climb up on the coloumn he'd stuck me on. He cast me a look.

"Don't you dare." He growled at me.

I was sick of this already, he'd pushed me close to the edge by hanging me on the hook. I could take jokes, but using it as a threat was something I was not going to take lying down... Or hanging on a hook.

"Anders, leave the boy alone." The landlord did not take his eyes from the scroll he was reading.

"Why? Why are you letting another mage go to that damned college? After what happened to my daughter?" Anders yelled at the landlord.

The blonde haired Landlord looked up, his eyes were filled with respect for Anders, yet he wanted him to leave me alone. However, he didn't make a single move. He stood still looking at me and Anders. Growling, Anders grabbed my legs and threw me into the ground. The air escaped my lungs as I hit the floor, the wound twinged painfully as I was dragged back.

"Get off!" I struggled against him, kicking his hand off of my leg.

Quickly, I scrambled to my feet. There wasn't much I could do, I'd been in a few fights before, but not with anyone as tall as Anders. In realtion to me, he was a giant. Growling, he tackled me to the ground and brought his fist back. As it neared my head, I did the only thing I could do is headbutt hit fist. The impact sent me into a daze, but I was in nowhere near as much pain as Anders was in.

He'd ended up punching me in the circlet, pretty much bending the copper around my forehead. Anders recoiled in agony, his fist turning red slightly. With another growl, he grabbed my robes around the hood and pushed me into the pole again. He tried to kick me, but it only took a sidestep to get him to kick the pole instead of me.

"Please, stop. I don't want to hurt you!" I called, still ready to defend myself.

Whilst I was concentrating on Anders, another drunkard punched me in the side of the head. Knocking me down to the ground caused some dizziness and stars around the corners of my vision.

"Enough!" The landlord stood up and walked around to get the other drunk away from me.

Catching my breath, I pulled myself to my feet only to realise that my robe had been ripped by Anders. The robe began to fall, slightly revealing my skin underneath. Embarrassed, I took my bag and tried to walk out of the tavern, which would have been difficult seeing as a couple of broad men stood in the door. This wouldn't end well, not at all.

"Are you alright?" The landlord put a hand on my shoulder, the side that had been ripped.

"I'm fine, just let me leave. Please." I pleaded with him.

Even though he seemed against the mages, he took pity on me. However, I noticed why he'd taken pity on me, my cloth had ridden up my head, revealing my blind eye.

"Boys, let him go. This isn't right." He pulled the fold over my eye for me.

That was the exact reason why I covered my eye. People took pity on the blind boy, it was almost like they couldn't see the shining blue on the other side of my face. I hated it more than being blind itself. Without another word, I left into the slowly building blizzard. I stormed off into the snow, trying to find the college and trying to forget what just happened in the tavern. The cold wind caused my bruised face to twinge as I climbed up the stairs to the bridge. However I was confronted by a female elf.

Much taller than me, looking down at me with her dark eyes.

"Another student for the college I see."

 **Mary**

"Well done." The trainer spoke as my wooden sword touched his throat.

Solitude was much nicer the Whiterun, the people seemed more freindly. However, the trial for the Legion was somewhat... Strenuous. A smal tournament that all the recruits had to go through, at the end of the tournament the winner had to fight our instructor. William was strong, experienced, a fan of shorter blades and yet, he was beaten by me, someone who'd only just begun training.

"Who taught you that?" The tall brunette questioned me as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, you did. I noticed what you were doing rather than the others." I explained, making it sound like I'd been staring at him intently.

He laughed heartily as he pulled me into a one armed hug, showing me to the others around us.

"We have a new champion! Those of you who were removed during the first section, you're in. All this was, was to see just how good you are at dueling. On the battlefield, you wont face one solitary opponent. In some circumstances, you will be swarmed by enemy. The sky will be darkened with arrows and javelin. Make no mistake, this war will not be a tally of how many you fight alone, it will be how many you fight together! As brothers and sisters of the Imperial Legion!" William made a speech.

However, as the crowd was cheering, I noticed a small head of blonde hair peep out from around a corner, followed by a small framed bare torso peering around the corner.

"Kung?" I wondered, it was then I realised that Kung had brown hair, not blonde.

It seemed strange, most of the Kids in Solitude were sat on the wall, cheering on as the tournament went on and when William finished his speech. When William finally let us go, I decided to investigate the small spy, who was still watching the group even when there wasn't anything to see. Quickly, and without thinking too much about what I was doing, I stormed around the wall so I could come up behind the kid.

"Hey!" I called, gently, as not to scare him.

It was not Kung, as he turned his head, I could see both his eyes worked perfectly fine. Solitude was not the warmest place, so it confused me as to why the boy was shirtless, wearing only a pair of cloth trousers.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" He sheilded himself.

"No, no It's alright. I was just wondering what you were doing, all the other kids were sat on the wall." I tried my best to be kind to him.

He looked around shiftily before he spoke again.

"I'm not supposed to be out. Mamma doesn't let me leave the house usually." He looked away from me.

"Why? Who's your mother?" I caught myself, before I caught myself asking the wrong thing.

"The Jarl... She looks after me, but she wont let me see the training. That's all I wanted to see, the guards would drag me back if they see me." He began to ramble, starting to shake violently.

Wondering as to whether or not it was the cold or plain fear, I found it was both when my hand touched his bare skin. He was hot, his skin warm which didn't make sense. I realised that his story wasn't what he made it out to be.

"Come on, let me take you home." I held my hand out for him to take.

He looked at me frightened, as if I'd said something terrible.

"Do you feel safe at home?" I took his hand nevertheless, Solitude looked to be a nice place, letting the little one cause trouble wouldn't be good when I was so close to him and was probably seen with him.

He shook his head, however unlike Kung, I could not see any sign of abuse. No abuse, which only meant that he was going through something that most wouldn't go through. Eventually, his shaking made him fall to his knees, meaning I had no choice but to take him home against his will. He was scared, badly too. What I couldn't understand was the fear of home.

Shaking my head, I picked him up and walked him back to the Jarl's residence. As the door opened, there were several guards, but more servants then any one person would ever need. Leading me to believe that the Jarl kept her family here.

"Erron!" One of the young women stepped forward.

The blonde tried her best to take Erron, but he kept shaking his head, making her step back.

"What's he doing?" I asked, wondering if Erron's behavior was common.

"He wasn't been this way since his mother died. Please, follow me." She lead me through a door, hidden behind a large tapestry.

What I saw in that room made me feel sick, several devices you wouldn't find in a member of the dark brotherhood's home were strewn about. A hanging cage was the most tame thing in the place. Several pieces of clothing were strewn about, including the upper part of Erron's clothing, torn and stuck on a hook. Speechless, I knew why Erron's shaking was increasing, hatred burned in me.

"What have you been doing to him?" I confronted the woman, she acted like all this was normal.

"Th- this is were he sleeps." She admitted.

I nearly dropped the warm bundle in my arms, people like this didn't deserve kids.

"Sleeps! I've seen tamer torture chambers, what do you think you're doing with him?"

Instantly I could see where he was sleeping, the cage I mentioned before had a few sheets inside.

 **Kung**

"This is where you'll sleep, you can keep your things here. We're sorry that the bed is broken." Mirabelle showed me my open room.

I was used to having closed doors to sleep behind... And a fire.

"That's alright, but... What's that cage for?" I asked, wondering.

Mirabelle chuckeled slightly.

"We've had some issues with students... Summoning things, they can take them to their rooms but must keep the summoned in the cage. Just in case it decides to start rampaging." She explained.

"Oh, I thought it was... You know, punishment." I blushed, colleges knew about decipline, I wondered about their rules for misbehavior.

"About that. We don't expect anyone to go out of their way to break rules. However, we have to try and keep them out of sight and out of mind for the others in Winterhold. We've had to do some extreme things before, however you seem like a good kid. The worst that will happen to you is that you'll get locked in this cage for a day or two." She explained.

It seemed strange to me, but quasi-logical at the same time. After all, if they were thinking of locking me down, they were going to need to get some smaller pillories. As Mirabelle left me to sort my things, I realised that my ripped robes weren't going to be very useful to me, I also realised that getting changed would be an even more difficult task.

As I took of the robe, as gust of cold air shook me. Quickly, I tried to get into the robes that Mirabelle had given me, only to find that it was so large, I was practically trapped in the thing.

"When I learn to fix this with magic." I sighed under my breath, wrestling with loose fabric to keep it from draping on the floor.

 **Mary**

"My Jarl, you must understand. This is barbaric!" How I wanted to punch this woman in the face, she didn't seem evil when I first saw her.

Erron whimpered as she ran a hand through the boy's blonde locks. She looked like she wanted to rip the boy's hair out when I talked, I never knew I sounded so shrill.

"Barbaric? Do you know what he's been doing? These last few days he's taken to hiding himself in trees and trying to fly. I'm only trying to keep him safe." The Jarl answered calmly.

"Why is every kid I meet so... Dumb?" I thought inside my head.

It was Erron's head shake that told me that something was wrong with the story she was telling. Unsure of what to do, I stayed silent, trying my best to come up with something to say, whilst of course trying to ignore the tools on the table.

"So you torture him? For what?" I asked, knowing that I may get a side-step of an answer.

The Jarl looked over at the tools, then displayed Erron to me again. Not a mark on him, I had to learn to hold my tongue, or be stuck in situations like this again.

"He's so frightened, because someone tried to kidnap him. Isn't that right Erron?" She ran her cold long hand down Erron's neck onto his shoulder.

He nodded.

"We caught him and yet Erron is afraid that he'll escape. It's laughable really, because if that was the case you wouldn't be wandering around would you?" She turned her attention onto Erron.

His posture did not change, he was terrified of her and this room. This city was terrifying him down to his core, he couldn't stay here for much longer.

"Do you think that you could do a better job raising him? I adopted him, and would let you take him if you thought you could do better." She smiled at me.

A dark, evil smile. Freezing me down to my core, I needed to speak, but couldn't form a single word, shaken, I stayed silent again.

"I didn't think so." She began to turn Erron.

A vision of Erron dying in the room shook me, making me feel that there was no hope for him in Solitude, he needed a better place to stay.

"I do." I finally managed to form two words.

"What?" The taller woman turned to me.

"You heard me, I do." I close to laughed at what I was saying.

I was speaking to a Jarl like this, not something you do when there's about 12 guards close by to stab you in the kidneys should you say or do something even remotely wrong. Laughing at her didn't seem like the best thing to do, especially as I was already seen as quite made for walking into the place.

"Come now. You'd mollycoddle and you'd spoil him." She was now trying to defend herself.

"Can he use a knife?" That's when I caught her.

Being able to use a knife was one of the few things you have to be taught in Skyrim. Kids needed ways to defend themselves, a dagger seemed better than carrying around a large sword. She'd been caught and she knew it. She was shocked, wouldn't answer, so I asked Erron.

"Can you use a knife?" I smiled kindly at him.

He shook his head, my case was rested.

 **Kung**

"Dùn!" I placed one hand out in front of me, a ward appeared, draining me of energy.

The old fool Tolfdir finally cast the firebolt at me, which the ward deflected perfectly. Yet, I wasn't exactly full of energy after that. The ward disappeared as soon as the fire faded.

"Perfectly done!" The short old man called to the other students.

I fell to my knees to catch my life, but Tolfdir didn't seem to notice as my knee clipped against the floor. Onmund however did, the youngest and arguably most handsome man in the room.

"Are you alright Kung?" He called from the steps.

"Yes." I answered simply as I pulled myself to my feet.

"I'm alright." I sighed, trying to build adrenaline up as to regenerate magika.

"Again. Let's see how powerful a spell you can deflect with a ward." He spoke to the others.

Tolfdir began to use sparks, meaning he was bound to use a sparks bolt against my ward, I needed to keep the ward up.

"Dùn!" I called again bringing up the ward.

As soon as Tolfdir launched the sparks at me, the ward disappeared. My heart stopped for a second as the sparks were so powerful, they threw me into the pillar behind me. When I inevitably stopped twitching, I found Onmund ready to help me up. Again, people were taking pity on me, except this time the cloth was fixed firmly over my eye. However, the cloth fell over my working eye as soon as I got to my feet.

I could hear Onmund snickering as I struggled with the tight cloth, he ended up helping me the way I didn't want him to, by undoing the cloth around my eyes. As soon as the cloth was off of my head, I covered my blind eye as fast as I could and found the cloth. Onmund looked shocked to see what I was doing, trying to get the cloth back.

"Gimmie that back." I reached for the cloth and snatched it from the taller man.

Quickly, I strapped it back to my head, over my greyed eye.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eye?" Onmund cast his bown eyes down at me.

"Nothing, it's just-" It was then I realised that everyone around me was staring at me everyone including Tolfdir.

Something was different about me. Onmund realised that I didn't understand what he meant, so he walked me into a pillar. Blue light was being cast onto it, from my head. I was creating light with my eyes, which was weird to say the least. This seemed to be what my body did when it was regenerating magika. No one else seemed to do this, again I began to feel alone.

"It shouldn't last long." I smiled, rubbing my eye.

Finally the light died, so did the lesson. I didn't think about how tired I was, nor did I think about just how tired I could be even after how long I'd been asleep on the way to the college, my guess was that the sparks had taken a lot of energy out of me. Everyone went about their business, I went back to my quarters to try and rest up which only ended up in me remembering that my bed was broken.

 **Erron**

Finally, after a long time of waiting, I was leaving the Jarl. My body finally clothed fully and my prospect of life had changed greatly. Someone had finally come to my aid, something that I'd been begging for a long time. I found myself sat on some stone stairs, waiting for Mary to come for me, where we were going was unbeknownst to me, but I was sure we'd be moving soon.

"Ready Erron?" Mary came down the steps behind me, carrying some robes and a dagger.

She gave me the clothes first, it was a strange feeling to be robed again. Yet I enjoyed it, I didn't feel exposed anymore, neither did I feel defenceless again as the dagger fit me quite well. I hadn't been trained with a knife, Mary told me she'd change that. We walked out into the forest and found a large clearing, this is where Mary would teach me to use the knife.

"Ok, follow what I do. Watch my feet." Mary helped me along.

She used her sword as a substitute for a knife, I noticed the way her feet moved. There wasn't much difficulty getting the footwork down, it was the actually use of the dagger that confused me the most. Stepping as you thrust seems easy enough, but when I tried it I ended up catching my slightly large feet and tripping over. This didn't make sense at all, I followed Mary's stance perfectly.

"Are you alright?" She gave me a hand up.

"Yes, how'd you not trip?" I had to ask, or never learn.

Mary instructed me to take a stance like hers, then she made me thrust and step again. She caught me before I tripped again, realising my mistake like a master.

"Widen your legs. Keep your feet pointed away from each other."

I followed her instructions, then tried it again. No collision at all, if I'd learned this at a younger age I wouldn't have been making such simple mistakes. She then taught me how to use a bow, her's was far too big for me, but I tried all the same. As midday began to arrive, we went hunting. After 20 minutes of waiting, a lone Elk wandered through the forest.

"Ok, remember. Breath and release." Mary reminded me about the breathing techniques she'd taught me before.

Shakilly, I took the bow and single arrow Mary gave me and drew the bow back. Not holding back for long, I released the arrow. Things seemed to slow as the arrow his the elk in the side of it's body. Through the heart, just like Mary taught me. From the distance we were at, I could see the animal twitching in pain and agony.

"Good hit, lets put it out of it's misery. I'll show you how to skin and carve it." Mary stood up next to me and helped me along.

I felt sick as Mary put the dagger in my hand, I knew what I needed to do. With my eyes closed and with a deep breath, I slit the throat of the elk. This was something I didn't want to do, but I realised why Mary was teaching me this, I could need to use these skills at the end of all this, possibly just to survive, or to work. Hunters were needed where ever you went in Skyrim.

Mary showed me where to cut the skin off of the Elk, and how to carve the meat. After we were done, we cooked the meat and ate around the fire we'd made, I knew how to cook and make fires. It seemed to be the only thing I was really good for, Mary noticed how I stared into the fire, watching the flames dance around each other, welcoming it's warmth and safety.

"Are you alright Erron?" She asked, concerned about my staring.

"Yes, it's just... Have you ever wondered why people are so afraid of fire? I understand it burns things but, when you can make it erupt from your hands... How can you be afraid of your own creation?" I explained myself.

Mary smiled and lay back from the fire, looking into the clear sky above.

"I met a child in Whiterun. His name was Kung Wei... When his father met his mother, they created him. However, the father did not stay around. Was it fear? Irresponsibility or lack of thought? Did he die? Perhaps. What I'm getting at Erron, is that people can be afraid of things, but not actually fear them. You're afraid of being burned right?" She began telling me stories.

"Yes." I answered simply, carrassing a piece of cloth on the robe.

"Yet you do not fear fire. There are plenty of people who are afraid of burning, but most are afraid of fire. They can't create flames like you can Erron, so they're afraid."

I began to understand, finally I was learning about people. Being locked away in a dungeon meant that social skills were not at the top of my list.

"I like you Mary. Thank you, I never thought she would let me go. I guess she didn't want me." I smiled.

The Jarl of Solitude never let me use her name, I was forbidden of speaking it. If I did, she'd have me hogtied to a pole and displayed to the town. She was not a nice person, no matter what anyone of the residents said. When Ulfric killed the high king, I had to stifle a smile in fear of what would happen if I was caught being anti-imperial. None of that would happen to me with Mary. Before we got too tired, we set up a make shift tent which we both crawled up in and slept in, the warmth of the dying fire carrying us on into a deep sleep.

 **Kung**

Someone made the mistake of touching the cloth that covered my eye in my sleep, they'd done their best to stay quiet, but manage to wake me by tugging too hard on the tight cloth. I grabbed the hand, pulling the perpetrator through the bars of my cage.

Yes, I decided to sleep in the cage as it kept me off of the cold floor and allowed me to curl up into a ball for a reason, should anyone have asked.

Through the bars, I could see Mirabelle, looking shocked at my sudden reaction.

"What are you doing?" I asked, being as calm as I could.

Finally, she let go of my cloth and retrieved her hand, clearly she was recovering from the sudden shock.

"The students were worried, they thought that the cloth was red because you'd been bleeding. Now if you could, please tell me why you're wearing nothing but the cloth and your underwear." She retained her position of authority.

Quickly, I checked the doorway to see if anyone was stood there, it didn't seem like there was. So, lowering my voice as low as I could, I softly spoke to Mirabelle.

"Look." I whispered as I pulled the cloth up for her to see the greyed eye.

She did not seem to turn at all, no pity was cast upon me by her.

"You should have told us." She spoke softly too, as not to upset me.

"If it hindered me, I would have. I've been like this since birth, so you could say I've learned to compensate for one eye." I placed the cloth back down over the grey part of my eye.

It was then Mirabelle grabbed the edge of the cage and shook it slightly. Which in turn, threw me off slightly, I was quick to grab the bars with an Iron like grip to stop myself from somehow falling. In turn, I managed to drop the linen that was covering me.

"Why are you in this?" She raised her voice to normal, tapping her foot.

"I...It's comfy, besides, I'd rather sleep in this." I explained.

"You look like a bird." She sighed as she began to walk off.

"Then a bird, I shall look like. Goodnight." I joked as I curled up into a ball again.

Being a deep sleeper had its benefits, for one you can't hear people's sleeping sounds. Unfortunatly, I was not a deep sleeper. Most of the night I was kept awake by J'zargo mumbling in his sleep and a feint thumping noise from next door. When I got used to the noise, then I fell asleep. Beginning to think that perhaps that the college was not the best place to stay, especially when there's a giant pulsating light in your doorway that no-one was able to stifle out. Not only this, but the cage began to move in my sleep, rotating in midair. The motion was soft, almost like a rocking motion, it helped me drift off as finally the noise began to seem not so bad.

Several hours of pleasant dreams later, the cage was being opened as I was feeling like a giant stone. No-one was moving me, not an inch.

"Kung, get up. You're going to end up sleeping through the next lesson." It was a woman's voice, but again I could not see due to the cloth falling over my eyes.

I couldn't remember where the opening was and needed help, with some aid, the woman managed to get me out of the cage and on my feet, on the cold hard floor of the hall. Nowhere I liked being with bare feet. Brelyna was stood there, waiting for me. Annoyed, I fiddled with the cloth to be able to see the elf.

"Thanks, I didn't sleep as early as I should have." I thanked her.

"Kung, would you be interested in helping me with a spell I've been working on. It shouldn't take long, we could do it now if you want." She pitched an idea for me, to actually help with some development in magic.

"Sure, what does it do?" I asked as she brought up her magic.

"You'll see." She cast the spell on me.

Darkness, she'd sent me blind. I wasn't happy.

"What have you done?!" I felt like screaming at her, but I couldn't see the tall elf for the darkness.

She sounded like she knew she'd done something wrong, trying to get dressed in this condition wasn't the easiest thing to do, especially when there was a full grown woman in the same room. Frantically, I searched the floor for my robes before I was found looking in a worse state than I did before. Finally, I found the torn robes and put those on, Brelyna wasn't too knowledgeable about her own spells which wasn't good for a mage at all.

"I'm sorry, it _should_ wear off in a few hours. Hopefully." Her voice shook as I felt around trying to find my boots.

"What does my eye look like, is it grey?" I panicked as I jumped to my feet, still bare against cold stone.

Brelyna turned me around and must have been looking at my eye.

"No, but I should move this down. Just in case." She directed the cloth down over my eye again, shielding it from anything that might hurt it.

Suddenly, a horn sounded, the next lesson was about to begin.

 **Mary**

"Only drink from running water, even then be careful." I dipped my flask in the running river and gave to water to Erron.

Erron nodded as he drank from the flash liberally, it made me wonder about weather or not he was given water as often as he should of. I realised that there was something wrong with Erron. Something was on his mind.

"Something wrong?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You spoke about this boy, Kung. What happened to him?" Erron looked up, interested.

"He went to the mages college, he was adamant and didn't need me looking after for him. I wonder what he's doing now." I smiled as I filled the second flask with water.

We walked for a while, it was only now that I realised that with Erron around me, I couldn't exactly take him into battle with me. Although, the fact that I had just adopted Erron from the Jarl pretty much meant that the Legion wasn't going to be begging me for cannon fodder duty. We needed to find a place to stay, or at least go to for a while.

Riften seemed like the best place to go, if it wasn't for the stormcloak insurrection within Riften I would have felt safer going there.

"How do you feel about going to Riften?" I smiled down at him.

Erron rubbed his arm slightly after he closed the flask and put it in his pack.

"I don't know where that is, would that be dangerous?" He asked.

"No, as long as you're with me. You'll be safe." I promised him.

I don't think I could have made a worse problem, one arrow and that was it for either of us. Walking was not going to be an option, we needed a horse and I had the septums to get one. Erron was small enough that we would be able to ride on the same horse, but not with much speed. We would need some permanent transportation.

Riften wasn't home, but it was where my family was. I left home when I was young, it was only when I visited my family that was arrested in front of them. Showing my face around there might not have been such a good idea. Either way, Erron and I were going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyrim C3**

 _ **Massive tangent last time, so here we go again.**_

 **Kung**

The next lesson had begun, but my sight had not returned. Not even a little piece of light entered my vision as Brelyna took me inside the hall. I could feel the stares of concern fall over me as Brelyna lead me in, I assumed Tolfdir wasn't there as Brelyna seemed to lose her mind.

"Help me, I've done something terribly wrong." Her voice shook as she dragged me close to the group of students.

"What have you done?" J'zargo asked.

Brelyna turned me to face J'zargo and lifted the cloth, still nothing happened. I still had no sight, J'zargo didn't seem to know what had happened.

"What is wrong with him?" He asked, as if I wasn't there.

"I'm unable to see J'zargo." I answered bitterly.

"Hm, blind." He chuckled.

I could feel the air in front of my face move, as if J'zargo was waving his hand in front of my face. With surprising speed, I grabbed his wrist as it passed my face again.

"I'm blind, not oblivious." I let go.

J'zargo -not impressed- sighed and put his paw-like hand on my forehead. He removed it and then turned to Brelyna.

"It should wear off in a few hours, J'zargo doesn't see what it was you did, but he doesn't want to know." He purred as he moved away.

"I'm so sorry Kung. Maybe I should try it again, just in case." Brelyna took her hand off of me and took a step back.

"Brelyna are you sure you wont make this permanent?" I spoke under my breath.

It seemed as though she hadn't heard me as she back off a bit before she cast. As soon as her magic hit me, my robes set on fire. In a haze, she threw another blaze of magic. She froze me solid, one more and finally my sight had returned but I was not where I was before. I was hanging upside down in the hall, my robes which were far too big slipped from my torso, landing on Tolfdir's head as he walked into the hall.

Quickly, I struggled with the summoned chain around my ankles to try and release myself, only to realise that not only did I lack the strength to break the chain, but also the plan to land without breaking every bone in my body.

"Kung!?" Brelyna called, visibly worrying down below.

"I'm stuck up here, do not cast another spell. Please!" I yelled down as I tried to figure out a way to get down.

A pillar was close to me, but being upside down meant that I would have a hard time getting down. Taking too much time showed it's disadvantage as the chain began to loosen, lowing me a foot or so at some speed. Now I wasn't able to even attempt to grab onto the ledges around the dome above us.

"My boy, swing!" Tolfdir shouted.

"Where?" I panicked, looking around for whatever it was he was shouting at me to land on, or grab.

"I don't know, just swing!" He called again.

"That makes sense, fantastic sense." I sighed bitterly as I leant backwards and swung myself forward.

I was beginning to think that being blind for a few hours was a much better alternative to falling to my death, yet there I was, swinging because an old fool was shouting for me to do so.

As my forward swing reached it's limit, I began the way backwards.

Into a pillar.

 **Mary**

"Stay there, don't move!" I shouted at the guard that had threatened me and Erron as we entered Riften.

The homecoming didn't seem to be too friendly, it was almost as if they'd remembered who I was, but also forgotten who I was friends with

"Wait, who are you?" The guard narrowed his eyes at me.

"I haven't been gone that long, I am Mary."

Brynjolf charged over, the red-head nord knocked the guard away from me. His presence sending fear into the guards eyes, he had that effect on people on the rare occasion that he got mad.

"Idiot guard! This is a friend of ours, wrongly accused and back home." Brynjolf explained calmly, still sending fear into the guard's soul.

Erron shrunk behind me, even though Brynjolf wasn't talking to him, he still managed to scare the small child behind me. Quickly, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, helping him become accustomed to Brynjolf's presence.

"A-apologies." The guard shook, losing his hard act he had before.

Brynjolf stared into the guards eyes once more before he stepped away and turned to me, he splayed his arms outwards, a smile gracing his face.

"Welcome home Mary." He invited me.

I took the invitation, giving him the best rib crushing hug that I could muster, after a couple of seconds I released him and took a step back.

"It's good to be home Brynjolf. How are things?" I asked, making sure that the small blonde was still close by.

He turned and lead me away from the gate, into the marketplace.

"Things have been very... Different, since you left. You see, our alliance with the dark brotherhood has brought bad blood our way." Brynjolf explained.

I backed off, this was the first I'd heard of the Dark brotherhood being part of the thieves guild, this wouldn't be good at all if I was known to be affiliated with them, after what had happened with Kung in Whiterun, my trust of the dark brotherhood had become quite tainted.

"Our what?" I questioned him, hoping that it wasn't true.

"You didn't know?" He lowered his voice.

"Of course I didn't know, how was I supposed to know. I'm a theif not a murdering cultist!" I hissed at him quietly.

Brynjolf looked taken aback, he stared at me with some surprise, after all I wasn't the type to confront those who deliberately kept things important from me. I was angered beyond belief, so angry that I would have killed him if we didn't have the history we had.

"Does this change anything? After all, we were allied when you joined the guild." Brynjolf shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course this changes something, this changes everything. You clearly know nothing of what they do, I saw them use a child as a portal for a member of the dark brotherhood to try and murder the jarl of Whiterun. I never wanted anything to do with the occult, never in my life!" I was angry, the idea behind it made me sick.

Brynjolf didn't seem to have anything else to say and rightly so. I had nothing left to say to him, I had never felt more betrayed in my life, it hurt to think about it. I lead Erron away from him, he'd been so quiet, which made sense, he would have questions to ask, although I didn't have answers that he would understand.

 **Kung**

"I'm not going to have to cut my foot off am I?!" I yelled down into the hall.

I instantly regretted this as the chain loosened again, sending me several feet down. Knocking my head against the wall again for the third time, although I was nearing the floor, this still wasn't very desirable as the cold air was doing what it usually did to bare skin.

"Can you loosen the chain? We can catch you now if you fall!" Breylana called up.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not going to start swinging again, that's for sure!" I shouted as I began fiddling with the chain around my ankles.

There didn't seem to be any safe way to release the chain, there certainly wasn't a safe way to fall either.

"There's no lock, it's just a-" I began but was interrupted by the chain loosening again.

I fell about 10 feet before the chain caught me again, now I was halfway to the ground and the chain began to loosen so that one of my feet was free. This allowed me to just flail around more than I already was.

"This going to kill me!" I struggled to get up so that I could grab the loop in the chain that my foot was just filling. With a lot of struggling and far too much embarrassment, I finally got my foot free.

Only to get my hand stuck.

"Damn!" I growled, flailing around with my legs, hoping to not fall and land on my legs.

Although my fall would have been shorter than it would have been if the chain had broken before, but it was still a great height. Onmund decided to stand under me, holding his arms out for me.

"Let go, I'll catch you." He called.

Trusting Onmund seemed like the best tactic seeing as I really didn't have much grip left or many options for that matter.

"Be sure you do!" I shouted.

Finally I let go, leaning back as I fell so that I would land on my back. I curled up and covered my head just in case Onmund decided not to catch me. Finally, I hit Onmund's arms, only to fall through them. He had slowed my fall quite dramatically, but I still hit the cold floor with quite some force. Apart from the fact that I had been hung upside down, everything was back to normal. My head and rest of my body were intact, which was amazing because I was sure that I was going to be hurt. Carefully and quickly, I pulled myself up to my feet and looked around for the upper part of my robes.

"Nice catch." I rubbed my ribs and arms trying to warm myself.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just cold. Where are my robes?" I began shaking slightly, no-where near as much as I should have been.

Tolfdir walked over to me and handed me the robes, with some alteration magic, he managed to change the robes to fit me much better as I pulled them over my head.

"This shouldn't have happened, but it has. Let's move on and forget this ever happened." He chuckled as he walked into the middle of the hall.

 **Erron**

Mary gave me a hand onto the carriage, we were leaving Riften after gathering supplies. She hadn't explained to me why, but the point was that we were.

"I do not like the Dark Brotherhood either. I can see why you don't like your friend anymore." I spoke quietly, as Mary was being quiet too.

"Erron, there's only so much one person can take from another. Brynjolf just showed me that trust has to work both ways. Like us, we trust each other, so we work well together. I'll be honest, we never should have come here. I need to go to the greybeards, they'll help me with this dragonborn business." She sighed as she put the bag onto the carriage.

I helped her by dragging the bag onto the carriage, finally when she got onto the carriage, the driver began to move. We moved quickly and hours began to pass with silence, it was Mary who decided to talk first.

"Hey, Erron. What was it like in Solitude?" Mary smiled at me.

"It was... Different, the Imperials seem to be kind of accommodating. Unless of course you're a Nord and open about it." I looked into her eyes.

She was a Nord, but she didn't seem to be very open about it. The thing was that if she'd spoke about being a Nord in solitude, some very nasty things would have been said to her.

"Why's that?" She pressed.

"You should know, you were training to fight in the war." I reminded her.

"Right, they're that judgmental? It must have been hard growing up there, you are a Nord aren't you?" She pressed.

I shook my head solemnly.

"Cross blood, that's why some of the other children didn't play with me. I never knew my father." I explained.

"Just like Kung... Except you don't have the eye problem." She sighed, brushing her brown hair over her ear with her hand.

"How so? I doubt his father was a traveler." I crossed my arms, bringing some warmth to my body.

"He was. From the east... I suppose that's why your eyes are narrowed." She commented.

"Narrowed? I'm no elf." I chuckled.

I didn't know what I was laughing at, it seemed as though I was being compared to an elf again. Mary looked at me, concern in her eyes.

"By the gods." She breathed, amazed.

"What?" I stopped laughing, getting worried.

"Your eyes, they're glowing!" She lowered her voice so that the driver could not see.

 **Kung**

"No, don't!" I growled to myself as light was resonating off of the walls again, coming from my eyes.

Quickly, I covered my eyes. This was a mistake as it only brought attention to me, the thalmor Arcano noticed this, seeing me from across the courtyard outside. The light was brighter than it had ever been before, allowing me to see in the dark, if it was dark that is. As it was, it was broad daylight and the majority of the apprentice mages were stood outside.

"He's doing it again." I could hear one of them whisper.

However, this was not the only thing that I could hear. Scratching, I could hear scratching coming up the walls. Almost as if giant spiders were climbing up the walls around me, however I could not see any such thing around me, no matter how hard I searched, I could not see the spiders. I could however see an undead dragur dragging it's sword towards the light in the middle of the courtyard. It stopped and looked directly at me, took a deep breath and shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!" It shouted, the shear force of the shout sent me flying off of my feet and into the well of light behind me.

Several of the mages were sent back with me, but none ended up with their legs over their head. I was getting tired of being hung upside down, so I took the dagger I concealed in my boot and straightened up, only to see that the dustman had charged a swing, aimed at my neck. With immense speed, I ducked down and dodged the blade just barely. Some of my hair was caught with the swing, however the bend in my knees gave me the perfect attack stance.

I sprung onto the Dragur and drove the dagger up into it's jaw and into the head of the thing. The slight light left in the eyes of the monster died as I retrieved the blade from its head. With some surprised looks, I wiped the dagger on the rages of the dragur and climbed out of the well. My hair was already ragged, now it was even worse.

"Are you alright boy?" Arcano was the first to come to my side.

"I'm fine." I sighed bitterly as I brushed the elf's hand from my shoulder.

His presence disturbed me, his dark and cold nature left much to be desired when it came to companionship. I would rather Onmund or Breylana come to me, but they were still dazed from the knock down. What concerned me was the place of which the dustman came, it was as if it came from nowhere. It was then that I realised that the scratching sound had stopped.

"You must tell me why your eyes do that, it may be linked to why the dragur arrived here." Arcano looked over me as I searched the beast.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be here. I hoped that the archive could help, nothing. So I can't say why the glow." I semi growled as I looked over the blade which still kept a cluft of my hair attached to it.

Tolfdir extited from the main building, only for the scratching to come back. I had a theory that I could sense danger, I was right. Something dangerous was happening, something in my back began to burn, like my skin was stretching, or someone was dragging fish hooks down my back. The pain was excruciating, enough to get me to fall forward in pain.

"What is the matter child!?" Arcano yelled at me, as if I was acting up in a emotional outburst of killing the dragur.

It wasn't that at all, genuine pain was destroying me. I called out in pain as I began to bleed from the skin rupturing in my back.

 **Tolfdir**

My old eyes had never seen anything quite like what was happening to the kind child in the courtyard. He eventually ended up screaming in pain, howls of pain and anguish rang out through the courtyard and the depths below the college. Suddenly he arched his back, his new robes ripped from his body. Something strange appeared from his back, bones grew from his back almost like wings.

Wings stretched out from his back, suddenly the light from his eyes returned. Mirabelle appeared next to me, as did all of the other mages of the college. All we could do was observe as black material stretched over the bones that had appeared. The screams of pain became cries of sorrow as Kung began to try and come to terms with what had happened.

"What in oblivion is happening?" Urag spoke for as all.

"I have no idea my freind, but I do know that our student needs us." I got the initative to step forward and walk towards him.

He was shaking, either from fear, sorrow or the cold. Either way I could not help myself as I neared the wings of the child. His cries died. but even I could tell that he had not recovered just yet. Although I had no idea what had happened to him, I had my hypotheses about the wings. One included that they hurt Kung when you touched them, however I could see the leathery material that surrounded the bones, much like dragon wings.

"Kung, my boy. Can you stand?" I extended a hand for him to take, which he refused.

The wings closed in on him, shielding him from view.

"Do not look at me." He barely managed to speak.

Leaving him like this did not seem humane, so I decided to try and help with something I knew a thing or two about.

Magic.

Before he knew it, Kung was being surrounded by a healing spell that I was creating. However, this seemed to do nothing as he kept himself shielded. Several of the students decided to try and walk forward, which was interrupted by Kung beginning to vocalise his pain again, the wings began to move, lifting him from the ground.

It would have been a majestic sight, had it not been for Kung being so upset of his change of appearance. His wings kept him elevated in the air, he could survey the surroundings. See the deep depths of the frozen depths bellow us. However, he did not stay up very long, he let himself fall to the ground, hitting the ground with a slight thud. He looked around, panicked, afraid of something.

"S-spiders." He shook.

This time I put my hands on the boys shoulders, so that he would have no choice but to look at me.

"Where are they?" I asked, keeping my voice as kind as I could.

"I-I can hear them Tolfdir." He began.

Quickly, J'zar ran over to look over the walls through the large openings in the walls. He turned.

"Nothing! He is hallucinating!" He called as he turned.

Kung hearing spiders meant that he was hallucinating. He fell, weak at the knees.

"I'm..." He began, but could not bring himself to say anything further.

"You need rest my boy, come." I lifted him to his feet.

He swerved slightly, his body not used to the new appendages. However, he didn't resist at all, he let me take him to his room and help him onto the bed. As soon as he began to rest on the broken frame, his wings began to wrap themselves around him, shielding him from the cold and the view. Whatever had happened to the boy was a breakthrough in magic, if that was the truth however.

However much I wanted to examine the wings, I knew that Kung would not enjoy this so quickly after just growing them.

 **Mary**

Erron was much better climbing the 'thousand steps' than I was, his ability to emit flame kept us warm as we made our way to the top of the mountain. Finally, we reached what looked like the front of a huge stone building. Rectangular in shape and bigger than Dragonsreach, I saw the banners before we even neared the doors. Things were beginning to look up until Erron began to look tired.

"Come on Erron, we're nearly there." I took his hand and encouraged him to hurry into the shelter.

He nodded and followed as best he could, but he close to fell to his knees. Eventually, as the wind was beginning to pick up so I had to drag him over the stones and into the shelter, hauling the huge doors open myself as Erron no longer had the strength to stand. With fear turning into speed, I dragged him into the hall and shut the door behind me. Before I did anything else, I checked over Erron, making sure that his lack of energy was not his death.

The fire in the bowls above us weren't really heating anything up, but Erron needed heat. So I picked him up and took him further into the darkened halls, towards a slightly bigger burning bowl. I set him down and did some simple checks, including his pulse. He had one, but he was weakened by the cold so much so that he barely had the strength to keep his eyes open.

"Erron, keep your eyes open. You'll be fine, just rest." I smiled weakly.

"He is weakened Dovakiin." A voice rang out throughout the hall.

Turning revealed an old man sporting a grey beard and robes with furs on the inside. He showed pity on his face as he moved close to us.

"Are you a grey beard?" I had to be sure.

"Yes. However, I suggest that your friend be tended to first. We can teach you the way of the voice later. Come, and bring your friend." He turned.

I dropped the bag and picked up Erron, hauling the young blonde over my back and followed the bearded man up several steps before he took us into a corridor and into a room where a stone bed lay. Without invitation, I set Erron down on the bed and thought about what to do next. I didn't have much to give him other than the furs that Kung had given me. Erron had closed his eyes and his breathing had become quite ragged, quickly I forced the furs off of my body and covered Erron in them. He wouldn't find warmth straight away, but what warmth he had left would be kept in.

"He's too cold." I sighed, putting a hand on his forehead, it was then I realised the chimney in the corner.

I went to close it, until the greybeard set the fireplace alight.

"He should warm up quickly now. He should rest for now, come we will talk." He beaconed me to leave the room.

"About what? I can't just leave him here." I stood up and confronted the greybeard.

"The voice Dovakiin, we cannot wait any longer. Believe me, this will not take long." He explained to me.

He had convinced me, after all this dragon-born 'gift' was going to drive me insane if I wasn't to learn what it meant. I follwed him, leaving Erron to his fate.

 **Erron**

My body began to burn up, the fire within me was trying to escape somehow, but could not due to the cold skin. Wearily, I sat up on the stone slab I had been layed on. It didn't seem right, especially as I had no memory of the place I was in. The stone was not familiar, neither was the decorations around the room that surrounded me. The fire in the wall was inviting and warmed my skin quickly. Where Mary had gone was a mystery, but the amount of shouting was putting me on edge, like thunder it shook the room and echoed through the hall outside the doorway.

I felt weak, and unable to do anything about it; sending me into a slight sadness as I realised that I had hindered Mary's path on the way up. There was no time to make a fire for us to stay, not only that, but the wind usually knocked me around so much that I was afraid of burning Mary on the way up the mountain.

I then began to think of Kung, this child that Mary kept comparing me too. The fact that Mary kept talking about him made me wonder if we would ever meet him, I could imagine what he looked like. From what she described, I imagined a hero-like figure. Tall, strong and brave, the kind of person that tales would be told about. Meeting him might have told me how to become a much better person or fighter or even mage.

Talking to Mary would reveal much more about him, I would possibly have the ability to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyrim C4**  
 **Kung**

My sleep was constantly interupted by my new wings constantly pushing me around, I would have slept on my stomach if it wasn't for the uncomfort I felt. My body was different, that was for sure, however I couldn't help but feel like a freak. Those wings were black, much like a bat, I could already hear people calling me a hybrid or a failed experiment.

I dragged myself out of the still broken bed, the cage still seemed more apropriate. The hall was quiet, exceptionally so. No-one seemed to be inside, so I decided to go outside, barechested into the howling winds. I could not hear the scratching anymore, it seemed to have been my wings growing, bone scratching against bone causing the sounds inside my head.

The cold howling wind blew me back slightly, my wings were catching the wind like a giant bag behind me. I thought about spreading my wings and letting the wind carry me away to somewhere new, somewhere warm or at least somewhere isolated, where no-one could see my disfigurement. With the cloth still covering my head, I came to the realisation that it was pointless now, the blind eye would be the last thing that people noticed about me, carefully I took it off and wraped it around my mouth.

"My boy, you should be resting." Tolfdir appeared out of nowhere.

"How can I rest Tolfdir, when I look like this? Who can see this for the first time and look at me as if I was... Human?" I stared at my hands.

"I cannot see the future and I cannot relate to your greif. However, I do know you Kung. Not well, but I know you enough. You are strong, child. There's nothing that will change that, your strength can't be judged on looks alone, much like a book." Tolfdir was trying to make me feel better about what had happened.

What Tolfdir couldn't understand was that I was an open book already, he seemed not to realise this. Whether or not you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, it's name would drive people away.

"I see you've learned the first problem with your wings. Do you know if you can control them?" He asked.

"No, I've not had the chance. Or the courage." I admitted.

"True, the wind would carry you to Morrowind." He joked.

I smiled, we seemed to think alike.

"Are you not cold?" He pressed.

"No. For some reason I feel warm..." I began to realise that the cold wasn't hurting me.

I turned to look at the snow in the courtyard, I held out my hand towards the snow, splayed open. I could see that it was beginning to move, when I clentched my fist the snow grouped together, only it wasn't snow, It was ice.

"My left hand does this, but my right does this." I began talking to myself whilst Tolfdir observed.

As fire began to englulf my arm, I heard a familliar sound. A thunderous, booming shout coming from the west, my magic dropped and I turned to see what was making the noise. It seemed as thought the dragon-born had arrived. However, Mary was not anywhere to be seen. Her shout seemed to beakon me.

"Are the legends true? Is the dragon born back?" Tolfdir spoke.

"Yes, I've seen her myself." I replied, mystified by the howling wind and the snow dancing around in the air.

"A woman? Strange, the dragon-born was a man in the writtings from the age of dragons." Tolfdir explained.

"Things change Tolfdir. As you can see with me." I mentioned my wings, which were still clinging to my back.

"Yes they do don't they? Speaking of which, what would you like to do now?" Tolfdir put a hand on my shoulder.

 **Erron**

After a good day of rest and a square meal, I was feeling much better as my recovery from the climb seemed to actually speed up. Quickly, Mary had decided that she would try and find Kung again, so that we could travel together and possibly learn something from him.

Mary was teaching me to sharpen my blade, as the blade on my dagger apeared to get much sharper, I turned to Mary.

"Kung could possibly not be a freind of the Imperials?" I asked, my speech had taken a hit.

"I'm not sure, he lived in Whiterun so I think he's allied with them." Mary replied as she packed away the gear we were using.

This seemed fair enough, I was becoming more and more neutral, an Imperial Jarl didn't treat me the way I should have been, but the Stormcloaks wouldn't accept me into their communities, to my understanding anyway.

We began the decent soon after, it seemed to be nowhere near as exhausting as the climb, but yet I still found myself fearing the fall even though I was nowhere near the edge.

"Erron, are you alright?" Mary asked.

"Fine, the air is becoming thicker again."

I knew that the air was what was causing me to feel sick and weak, the more we walked down the thousand steps, the better I began to feel. Finally, after about 3 hours, we reached the bottom of the mountain, no longer were we surrounded by snow, we were however surrounded by nothingness and a feeling of openness.

"Hey, Erron. Kung will be likely be at winterhold, we should head east." Mary found our horse at the abandoned stable at the bottom.

"Heading that far will take time, we should think ahead Mary." I added.

"Live for today Erron, this world does not wait for the sleeping. Take it from a theif." She spoke as she mounted the steed.

She gave me a hand up to the horse, to winterhold we went. A long journey for sure, it took until nightfall to get halfway to winterhold. Something was wrong with this journey, I just knew it.

 **Kung**

Winterhold was too small of a town, I realised this long after everyone else did. It just so happened that today was the day that a team of bandits decided to ride up to winterhold. We ran into each other on the path to the west.

I had ditched my surplus to the trader in winterhold, I didn't even take the gold he offered after he screamed at my new appendages. Leaving was what I wanted to do, so leave I did.

So I was stood there, faced by many bandits. All I had was my bow, sword and spear. 5 men stood on the beaten track. All of them with swords drawn, thirsty for blood. What little fear was in their weapons, meant nothing compared to the fear that they themselves displayed. I saw them shake as my wings spread out from under the cloak.

"Fear me criminals?" I mocked them, smiling.

"We fear nothing, beast!" The leader shouted at me.

My arm began to encase with ice, I threw a ice bolt at the leader. Through his head, blood splattered over the faces of his freinds. Quickly I retrieved my spear from my hip and threw that at a line of them, it went through two of them.

As they died, I aproached with my sword drawn, a crazed look in my eyes.

"See what I've become? See the demon? Now die." I dashed towards the last two.

A sword through the chest for one of them, then I moved onto the other after retrieving my blade, a horizontal sweep slit the throat of the last bandit.  
Blood stained the ground around them.

My spear was not retrievable, I could barely shift the spear. It baffled me, that they barely fought back. Not a single movement towards me, the idea that a demon was coming for you must have scared them so much so that they decided to not make a move.

"Damn." I sighed, the spear was new.

It was a shame to leave behind the spear, but the gold that the bandits were carrying seemed to be a better reward than a damaged spear. I just decided to walk on, carrying with my journey to wherever it was that I was going.

Hours passed, and soon a day had passed. I had not stopped walking and I managed to get to a city's doors. The guards weren't at the doors, I opened the doors to the city with my wings hidden underneath my cloak.

The city didn't seem to be one that I'd seen before. Many of the buildings were made out of smooth stone, houses were barely 5 feet from each other.

"Divines..." I looked around the baron city, it looked as though it had been abandoned.

Quickly, I looked inside the nearest building, a skeleton was sat inside of it.

"This place has been abandoned years ago." I sighed to myself.

The city definitally wasn't big, they tried to cram in as many people as they could into a small space. It wasn't long before I found a clue as to what happened to the place. I hovered up and onto the building, there was the proof of what happened. A fire had swept over the place, it wasn't a dragon, that was for sure. The Jarl's tower was still standing and seemed to be the only place that wasn't singed by fire. I decided to try my hand at scavanging, after all, no-one was around to see my wings.

"Kung!" I heard a familliar voice.

I turned around, no-one. The voice came from the street, quickly I peeked my head over the edge. I saw Mary with a boy next to her, both of them looked stressed from the journey.

"Mary? What are you doing here?" I asked, raising my voice so that she could hear me.

"By the gods. What has happened to you?" She shook visibly.

Clearly, she saw my wings. I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to keep my wings a secret for any amount of time. I dropped from the building, using my wings to slow the fall. As I hit the ground, I saw the similar sized boy hide behind Mary.

"No need to be afraid, I'm still Kung. Only the wings are different about me. I see my furs were too small it seems." I noticed that the boy was wearing Mary's furs rather than Mary was.

"H-how have your studies been?" Mary tried her best not to mention my wings.

"I discontinued them, there was nothing they could teach me about myself. I'm not sure as what to say about these. They... well, grew on me." I joked about them.

Suddenly the boy stepped forward, his dagger was drawn. He stood defensivly, it seemed as though he wanted to fight me.

"Erron, what are you doing?" Mary turned to him quickly.

"I suggest you take a second look. Erron was it? A dagger will not beat a trained swordsman." I patted the hilt of my sword, showing him that his dagger wouldn't compare to the sword I was wearing.

"I am trained." He shook.

I drew my sword and held it out to my side, displaying it's recent condition. Blood was still on the blade, red blood had encrusted it.

"There is blood on my blade, there is none on yours. Now stop this foolishness, nothing but pain will come of attacking me." I stayed in defence of myself, even if it was against a child.

Erron charged at me, I dropped my sword and grabbed his wrist then twisted it. I was able to bend his arm behind his back. This predicament ment that I could throw him to the ground which is what I did. Using my leg, I tripped him up and threw him to the ground, making sure that the blade was in no danger of piercing any of us.

"Do not press me, Erron." I sighed.

Erron pulled himself to his feet and charged at me again. This time I grabbed his wrist, but used an open palm to hit him in the head. Whilst he was dazed, I froze his legs to the ground with my new powers. Erron panicked, rightly so. He was defenceless now he was unable to move.

"Kung, stop!" Mary grabbed my shoulders quickly.

I removed her hands from me and confronted her.

"I have no intention of killing him, he attacked me first." I explained my intentions.

"Release me demon!" Erron cried at me.

"I will not, unless of course you promise me that you don't attempt to kill me and that you stop calling me demon. My name is Kung." I began, however there was something that caught my eye.

His green eyes seemed familliar to me, they had a similar glint to mine. However, I could see something more inside him, I soon realised that we had met before. I reached out a hand to brush his bushy hair over his ear. There it was.

"...That scar, you're that." I began to shake slightly.

"What? What are you saying?" Erron began to fear me too.

"You're the child that burnt that healer. Can you remember?" I began to remember him.

Erron was not just any child, he was similar to me. He was abandoned in Whiterun, however he eventualy got injured by a wolf. He set ablaze as a healer began to shroud him in magic. He looked at me, the one real 'freind' I had who disapeared.

"...Wei? Kung Wei? Blind one?" Erron began to lighten up.

An uneasy smile began to apear at the corner of his mouth.

"I never thought that you'd become... This." He looked down as he struggled with the ice.

I destroyed the ice, Erron ran at me. His arms wrapped around my neck and mine around his waist. Both a tight squeezed hug from us both. I knew Erron, we were like brothers with each other, when he was kidnapped by bandits I wanted to wander Skyrim, trying to find him again, but was never old enough and none of the guards wanted to help me. Eventually, I'd forgotten him, too much sorrow had been caused in the months after his kidnap. Now it was like finding something inside me that had been lost.

"Erron, I'm sorry I never tried to find you again. I always thought you were dead after all that. What happened?" I choked.

Getting emotional at a time like this wasn't something I did normaly.

"I was saved near solitude, the guards saw the bandits from a nearby farm... They saved me, but what happened to you?" Erron's voice showed me that he was in a similar state.

We broke the embrace, but we still kept eyes locked. I took the cloth from my eye, so that Erron could see the grey eye that he identified me by.

"I don't know, I killed a dragur and all of a sudden I had wings attached to my back." I chuckled, trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly I realised something else, I still had his circlet around my head, albeit bent. Quickly I took it off of my head and gave it to him.

"I'm sorry it's in this condition. I had a small fight." I blushed slightly as I handed it to him.

He took it and looked it over in his hands, he smiled weakly as he rubbed his fingers over it.

"It's good... Thank you, could you train me?" Erron asked eagerly.

Gently, I shook my head.

"Sorry Erron, I am weary from the path. Besides, I know what you were taught, unless you have forgotten your training?" I joked.

Erron nodded, blushing. I turned to Mary, who seemed preoccupied with the inside of a building.

"Mary, what are you doing?" I asked.

She turned, white as snow.

"You should look at this." She beckoned me over.

So I walked over and peeked inside the building she was looking in. Quite a few skeletons were inside, their bones singed and many of them without limbs. This wasn't common above ground, in the caves though this was common place.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Can you see their teeth? They've got fangs." Mary shook.

"I've got fangs, look." I pulled the corner of my mouth back.

Mary hadn't noticed this before, she recoiled slightly at the sight of my sharpened fangs at the side of my mouth.

"How?" She asked.

"What's the problem? Erron's got fangs too." I didn't really know what to say.

Suddenly, Erron came up to me again. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know things have changed, I can see that. You don't have a group do you?" Erron pressed.

"No, I don't. I havn't decided what to do with myself yet." I sighed.

Erron looked worried, it seemed like he couldn't imagine what I was going through. He looked at me, tilted his head and closed his eyes. There was something wrong with him, I couldn't see or understand what.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kung, what is that?" Mary shook.

I turned, seeing the large creature behind me. It was a dragon.

Terror struck me, this wasn't like Whiterun. This dragon wasn't damaged, he was intact, his scales were thicker than anything I'd seen before on an animal. Its hot breath warmed us and shifted my robes as if the Winterhold wind had traveled here. I could see the red eyes, the murderous look in it's eyes rooted me to the ground.

"Shh... Move." Mary whispered to both me and Erron.

Erron moved, whilst I stayed rooted to the ground. He looked on, panicked as if I was bound to die, I smiled at him and then turned my attention to the dragon.

"You're not docile are you?" I asked, jokingly.

"You mock a dragon, you have spunk. Or perhaps you are foolish?" It spoke lowly, but it was still loud enough for the others to hear.

"Both... Do me a favour and tell me something. Why am I not a pile of ash right now?" I held my ground.

His eyes burned into mine, striking me deep down into the core.

"You are not worth the trouble to kill. I don't think that I would bother with a foolish human like yourself. Did you make those wings yourself?" The dragon mocked me.

I growled low down in my throat, the dragon did not seem impressed until he saw my eyes beginning to glow a bright blue again. I couldn't tell what the expression the dragon had, being a mess of scales and teeth made it difficult for me to understand what it was the dragon was thinking. By the way it raised it's head, I could feel that it was either shocked by the eyes or turning defensive.

"A demon from the east!" It roared before it sent a burst of flames towards me, thankfully I was becoming used to the wings. They sprang into action, launching me up into the air.

I only just missed the burst of flames, the heat was unbearable, but I needed to keep going as it looked as if it was going for Mary and Erron. I circled around in the air and drew my blade, I prayed to the divines that this blade would not break. I collided with the back of the dragon's neck, my blade just piercing the scaled flesh of the beast. With some force I didn't know I had, I pushed the blade in further. Another roar shook the earth beneath us as it flailed it's neck as if it was trying to shake the blade out of it's neck.

Instantly, I regretted selling most of my arrows. I pulled the bow over my head as I glided away from the shaking dragon, placed two arrows on the string and tried to set them alight with magicka, they became coated with ice instead, now I understood what was happening to me. Instead of a fire mage, I was becoming an ice channel. A person or object that can only use ice with its magic. It mattered little, as the dragon came into view I drew the bow back and released the arrows.

They too embedded themselves in the dragon, coating both wings in ice. It tried to break the ice but could not managed to do so, Mary and Erron took the initiative to start filling the dragon with arrows whilst I desperately tried to retrieve my sword. As I retrieved the steel blade, I ripped through the air to the ground as the dragon let out one last roar before it finally collapsed to the ground.

Dust rose from the cobbled road beneath my feet, the dragon began to burn away spectacularly and the light that came from the beast swirled around Mary, the dragon born. The only one who could down a dragon for good, unless of course there was another dragon born. Even though I was superior in combat, I could not kill a dragon, only Mary could.

I straightened my back as I stood up from the smouldering remains of the dragon, however something came from the dragon's remains. A sword began to forge from the bones of the dragon, suddenly it shot towards me at high speed, landing in the ground point first barely an inch away from my foot.

"Kung!" Erron squeaked.

Ignoring him allowed me to focus on the blade, I used every ounce of strength in my body to retrieve the blade from the ground. It was flawless, a straight edge, sharper than my steel sword and much more balanced than the steel one. With that, its maneuverability was incredible, not to mention the sheer damage I could cause with the sword. It was a perfect blade, one that I would not change for anything.

"Do not worry my friend. I am unharmed, what about yourselves?" I sighed, replacing the steel sword with my new bone blade.

Both Erron and Mary seemed to be fine, nothing was going wrong with them. The only thing that was wrong that the dragon hadn't attacked me at the first sight. Things had changed.

"You're hurting, let me see." Erron tried to get around my back, I turned to make sure that he was getting nowhere near my back.

"Hey, don't try that!" I yelped.

Erron had grabbed my wings and stretched them outwards so that he could see the skin on my wings. He noticed something, that something was my discomfort as I struggled against him.

"Stop it Kung, you're singed." Erron warned.

"It doesn't matter, I'm likely going to die the first time someone with a bow sees me in flight. If they burn then so be it!" I wrestled again Erron, finally getting my wings back under my own control.

Quickly I folded them behind my back and kept them there, making sure that Erron did not try and touch them again.

"How can you say something like that my friend?" Erron cried at me, trying to grab my arm.

"Everyone in Skyrim is afraid of the dragons, they fear that they're coming for them. People are getting jumpy when birds arrive in their presence. I am their worst nightmare even though I don't want this! I'm going to be killed if I walk into a town!" I backed away from him, shouting as I did.

Mary looked on in panic, she was more worried for Erron than she was for me. Erron was someone she picked up along her way, I was just some freak now. I was right about being murdered as soon as I walked into a town like Riverwood or Morthal. If I so much as ventured near a camp, Imperal or Stormcloak I would be murdered. Hiding would be the only way I would be able to live. Perhaps to join the dragur would be a better fate than to be killed for the new appendages I had.

Erron soon realised this, he knew I was right. I could see the realisation in his face, the watering in his eyes. Not long after I saw this, he charged into me and hugged me. Although he was trying to hold it back, it wasn't enough as I could feel the tears streaming down his face and into my robes.

"What will you do Kung? I can't imagine you living alone like some side of hermit for the rest of your life." Mary visually worried.

She had a point, living on my own, only expecting the odd bandit to come by my hiding spot every so often sounded like hell to me. Living in Oblivion would be a better alternative.

"I could join the Vampire hunters. What life I have left, I wont use it for this war." I began to struggle to hold back my emotions.

"Dawnguard? I couldn't take you there." Mary looked down.

"I don't need you to." My tone had broken as I hugged Erron back.

"You're needed here to defend against the dragons." I spoke what I hoped to be the last of the conversation.

Erron had began to cry aloud now, as if he'd lost hope for me. What got me was that Erron was actually crying even though we hadn't seen each other in so long, we'd given up hope on each other long ago. I supposed that it was that he was losing me again, one of his only friends.

"It's alright Erron, I have to go." I helped him let go of me.

"Please, come back. I don't want you to die." Erron grabbed my robes.

"I'll try Erron." I promised him.

I turned to look at Mary and spoke one last thing to her.

"Take care of Erron." I smiled slightly.

My wings stretched out and carried me into the air and was carried off with the wind to Fort Dawnguard. I only hoped that they did not mistake me for a dragon or worse, a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**C5 - Dawnguard.**

The wind had carried me for many miles, fortunatly no arrows were shot at me as I traveled ever closer to fort Dawnguard. As cold as it was, it was better than staying anwhere near people who knew me, being as far away from Whiterun as possible seemed to be the best course of action to me. However alowing myself to be in the presence of people who could easilly mistake me for something that they were hunting was stupid too, but nowhere near as bad as walking around old freinds with these new apendages.

It took some courage, but finally after a while I was able to lower myself down onto the ground. I believed that no-one was around me for the short time that I had been on the ground. Unfortunatly I was wrong.

I felt the air move behind me, someone had charged towards me with a weapon drawn. Thankfully I was smart enough to dodge the man before he smashed my skull. He passed me and turned to hit again, I was faster. With one motion I drew my blade and placed it against his throat without cutting it.

"I am not what you are hunting." I spoke simply.

"Do not take me for a fool vampire. Child or no child, you shall die." He monolouged before he charged at me again.

I needn't dodge, he missed with quite some distance between myself and him. A left cross to his throat knocked him clean out. I left the limp body behind and left to walk up to the fort of Dawnguard. Should someone else have believe I was a vampire, I would surrender and let them test me. However, I doubted that I could get close enough. It was worth a try however.

The sky was beginning to darken, as was my mood. Being tired from the flight and the fight was a bad thing to be, especially when in the wild. I expected to reach the fort before the sun disapeared behind the clouds, that didn't look as though it was going to happen as my pace was beginning to slow down. Eventually I fell to the snow, my knee hitting the floor hurt, but I hadn't given up. The fort was in sight, I just had to get closer. Desperatly my wings began to flap, but I couldn't manage to get up, I was stuck. My foot slipped underneath me and I ended up with a face full of snow.

In despair, I tried crawling to the fort, using my hands to get closer. As my vision began to fade, a shadowy figure appeared. Getting ever closer it seemed. Whoever it was picked me up by my collar and hoisted me onto their back, before carrying me away.

As my vision finally darkened, I felt the change in tempreture instantly. I'd been taken inside and placed against a wall. Beginning to get warmer, I felt an instant change of heart. Perhaps trying to join the dawnguard was not such a good idea.

"Is it a vampire?" A gravelled voice sounded.

"I doubt it, he would have sank his teeth into me the moment I picked him up." A more natural voice replied.

"He's alive, but weary from the travel here. He obviously wanted something." The voice continued.

I, with my last bit of strength opened my eyes and tried to speak.

"Join Dawn-guard." I spoke, before finally sucoming to my fatigue.

The night was long, but it was also peaceful. This lasted hours, this was because of the fact that I was warmed by a fire that was nearby. Finally I was awoken by a man with a bald head and beard sharpening an axe. As soon as I moved to push myself to a sitting position, he noticed me and brandished the axe, fear hit me.

"No don't!" I yelled, reaching for my blade which was no longer attached to my belt.

With no way to defend myself, I submitted to him as he placed the blade against my throat.

"What are you?" He growled at me.

"I'm no vampire, look." I explained quickly as I tossed the fold off of my head.

His eyes locked onto my blind eye, it was almost as if he thought that I would be hiding something behind it.

"One way to find out." He spoke as he sheathed his axe and produced a silver knife.

Understanding what he was doing, I heald out my hand which he took voilently and cut my middle finger with the tip of the blade. It stung but didn't hurt that much. The man stared into the blood pouring out of my finger before he put the knife away and helped me to my feet.

"You understand, with your appearence we couldn't be so sure." It sounded like an apology, but it sounded reluctant.

"I'm sorry, I should have announced my arrival." I apologised too, realising that it was partly my fault that I was in the position.

"You needn't apologise young one. I am Isran, leader of the Dawnguard. You're not the first to come here with glowing eyes, perhaps you are related." He lead me towards a fire where he sat down and opened a bottle of mead.

I sat down as well, not too close to him as not to discomfort him.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

Isran looked behind him, a man with my eyes, my ears and my hair colour. He looked to be my father.

"Isran, is this the young one you spoke of?" He spoke with awe, believing that he was the only one.

I stood and looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"A woman in Whiterun. You..." I stammered.

His eyes widened, staring at me.

"My son... What happened to you?" He began to smile.

Anger stuck me, if this man was my father, he hadn't been one.

"I have no father." I almost spat at him.

"Your anger is warrented, I left your mother alone with you. But I always wanted to see you again." He defended himself, to no avail. I wasn't letting up.

"I was in Whiterun the whole time, the only time I left was when I worked. You have no excuse and you are certainly not my father." I wanted to sink my blade into him, it was no longer at my hip though, I couldn't do anything but lunge at him.

I didn't lunge at him though, I believed that attacking him wouldn't supply me with much luck in joining the Dawnguard. Although the feeling was there, it wasn't worth attempting. He didn't reply though, Isran grabbed my shoulder and turned me to sit down at the fire. Carefully he handed me the bottle of mead.

"Drink, you should feel better after." He was trying to calm me down.

The man who claimed to be my father also decided to decide to sit down at the fire before he spoke to me again, he seemed to realise my anger but not accept it.

"So, why do you want to join the Dawnguard?" Isran passed a bottle to the man.

"Look at me, I don't have much left in life. I want to make a difference, or at least die for a cause rather than be shot or stabbed for these wings. Fighting vampires seemed to be the best choice, either that or stay at the college of winterhold." I explained myself, before taking a sip of the mead.

The strong taste hit me in the throat making it hard to swallow. This mead had been aged for a while, its strength proved it.

"I'm not even going to ask how they came around, what's your weapon?" Isran pressed.

"Bow and sword, I'm two handed usually." I replied, placing the mead on the ground where I couldn't accidentally hit it.

"Like to keep them at arms length eh? Wise, honestly I believe you could be a better fighter than you are. Ever used a crossbow?" Isran replied.

"No, I can do just about anything with a bow. Changing to a crossbow seems like going backwards to me." I talked to Isran, keeping my eyes far away from the man who claimed to be my father.

The man stared at me. Taking a look at me, trying to find something, as though he was looking for a mark that said that I was his son. One thing that caught me off guard was the way that he put his hand on my shoulder.

I froze, never even attempted to try and remove it. His touch was warm, somewhat strange to me.

"You may not believe it, but you are my son." He spoke to me.

Unable to speak, not even able to move.

"Xaolong, I'm trying to speak to the boy. He's exhausted." Isran defended me to try and stop the man from touching me.

"My son has ran into me and you deny me the chance to prove to him that I am his father?" Xaolong warned.

I waited, wanting him to actually prove something to me. He turned me to him, fear pasted my face. Something was wrong, he was trying to force me into believeing that he was my father.

He pulled on his leather gauntlets, taking them off and showing me a small mark on his wrist. What looked to be a shield was engraved on his wrist, something that I'd never come across in my life. Shakilly, I pulled back on the sleeves on my robes, the exact same mark was on my left wrist.

"We are blessed from birth, these marks follow in our familly. Proof that you are my Son. I apologise that I was absent, but you must understand the vampires are a bigger threat than anything else. You were safe in Whiterun." He explained to me.

My body began to shake, something that I never expected to happen to me.

Me. Shaking.

"Come here my son." he placed a hand on my back, pulling me into a hug.

For some reason I found myself without the abillity to pull away. Unable to stop him, unable to stop myself from returning the hug. Strangely, my opinion had changed of this man, the way he held me. A Fatherly way. It seemed so alien, but so familiar at the same time. Then I noticed the tear, rolling down my face and onto my robes.

Now things had changed.

Yet I still couldn't react, still couldn't move. He pushed me away enough so that he could see my eyes, they locked.

"Kung, do you accept me as your father?" He asked.

"You've proven it, but it doesn't change anything. You haven't been there through my life, so how would I know you? I'm glad we've met, but you've missed your chance to be my father." Even after this, I rejected him.

Instantly I wondered what I was doing with myself. What I did know was that I would probobly regret it.

"Back to the matter at hand, please continue Isran." I turned to Isran.

"The Vampires have been taking people left right and center. All over tamerial, but the amount of Vampire traffic that's come up of recent years. It's troubling, it can only mean one thing. There's something in Skyrim they want, we have to find it and use it against them somehow. I want you to go and scout out a postion for me, plenty of Vampires there. Can you handle it?" Isran explained the situation to me.

"Sure, but what should I be looking for exactly?" I asked.

"Anything that the Vampires could use against us." Isran simply replied.

"You are not going alone, there will be too many for you, no matter where you go." Father tried to persuade me not to go alone and to take him with me.

"No, I go alone. If you come with me there's too much of a chance that we will be seen. Besides, I don't trust you in the slightest." I looked at him.

Isran decided that it would be better if I were to stay and rest, but I had no time to rest. My hideous body was now a tool to kill vampires in my eyes. I cared not for the man who was my father, I did not care any longer about Mary or Erron. I could see from the moment that they'd saw the wings that they did not know me any more even though I was the same person, my body had changed everything.

 **2 hours later.**

Darkness fell, the vampire's time to feed. A blade on my hip, a bow on my back and a will to kill pushed me through the howling winds and brutal blizzard into the caves where I was told to go and destroy each vampire I saw.

No sooner did I enter the cave did I hear voices talking about the unfortunate events that had fell before the vigilants of stendar.

"A shame we could not turn any of them." One voice hissed.

"A shame? For what? To touture them in their last moments before they threw themselves into the Sun's embrace? Please..." A female voice spoke.

As the conversation lead on, I surveyed the cave around me, two pillars made out of rough rock invited me to jump and to climb on them, so I did. One mighty leap and I was attached to the wall.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Hissing came.

I used the horns on my wings to grab onto the wall so that I could use the bow. However as soon as I nocked the arrow, I was noticed.

"What is that?" One hissed.

He was silenced as I drew the bow back and released the arrow. As soon as I did this, I dropped from my position to the ground and drew my blade, ready to charge into the next Vampire. The bone blade pentrated his robes and through his ribcage outside his body. He struggled, but quickly died after I removed the blade.

I decided to be a little bit more stealthy and sneak around the cave to see what I could find. But everywhere I went all I saw were smooth stone ritual rooms and all sorts of trinkets, things that could be sold for gold that people didn't have, I wanted little to do with pillaging. The items were memoirs of people that had died or fell victim to vampires. Whoever killed the mumified humans, they'd killed quite a few. Deeper and deeper into the void cave, I began coming across gargoyles everywhere, then came a heavy gate. A gate of which fell behind me as soon as I crossed it.

I was trapped, stuck in the cave. However I believed that there was another way, a way that I could get out. It was through the vampires down below, tourturing what looked like the last of the Vigilants in the area. Only two where stood by him, so I knocked two arrows on the bow, pulled back the strings and let go. Only one arrow hit it's target, I damned it as it didn't kill it's target.

They noticed me straight away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kung**

Vampires were no match for me, they relied too heavily on their magic to try and kill me. Their magic was no match for my powers. It was when the vampires had snuck up apon me that I decided to use my magic against them. Two had come for me, two had been frozen solid.

My sword shattered the ice and bodies frozen in them. However the sound alerted the other vampires that were dwelling in the cave, they came for me from the stairs into the chamber. One died by the sword as he was too busy attempting to bite me, the other lost balance due to his cape being frozen solid. He fell fast and died at the bottom of the stairs, it wasn't difficult in the slightest.

My father would have been wasted trying to come here with me, if anything denying me of a reason to live.

Not a single vampire was left for me to kill. I decended down the steps making sure to stamp on the head of the vampire at the bottom of the stairs.

As I walked around the chamber I began to realise that with what little light there was in the chamber, I began to realise that there was something else going on. I first believed that there was a moat of water around a central platform, as I neared, I found that the liquid was blood.

The smell was enough to tell me that what I was seeing was real. Blood flowed around the platform, but it was no moat. A shallow pool of blood, barely an inch circled the platform. I decided to walk over the blood and onto the platform where several burners were spaced around circles in the platfrom as if they were made to move.

The moment my hand got close to one of the burners, it burst into flames, not to mention the rings imbedded in the ground bursting into flames with a blue hue. The burners began to move on their own, almost as if they were sentient, when they stopped, a coloumn in the middle of the circle rose.

Clouds began to engulf the area around me, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. My first reaction was to draw my blade, but I couldn't find it as my hand seemed to no longer be there, as did my arm. Eventually it felt as though my legs had dissapeared and my body fell to the ground. My insides burned, the kind of feeling when a hard mead hit you, then came the sleep.

 **Mary**

Erron slept steadilly, but it was far past sunrise and it was time to move, we werent that far from Dawnguard. Sick of waiting, I tapped Erron's foot with my boot. He stirred but didn't wake, when I looked, it seemed as though he'd been crying.

"Erron." I whispered, crouching down to him.

I shook him, before he crawled up into his little ball.

"Hey, it's time to get up." I flicked his ear.

He opened his eyes sharply.

"Mary? Where are we?" He asked panicked.

"At the camp, I've packed it. Come on, it's time to move." I made him get up.

Erron scrambled to his feet, quickly rolling his bedspread away.

"I'm sorry Mary..." He apologised as he tied the knot to his pack.

"It's alright Erron, we'll find him." I reassured him, giving him a smile as he pulled the pack onto his back.

We began to move out of the clearing and back onto the main path, we weren't that far away, but Erron's complaining about being tired was enough to make me tired. The morning air began to chill us to our bones as we pushed through the snow, but time was against us.

As time went on through the war, winter's chill began to get worse and worse. Each day seemed to be another inch of snow. Before the month was over the snow would build to be a fathom in height.

"Mary..." Erron called.

I looked behind me, Erron's blonde head was visible. He was trailing behind quite a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why can't I just burn through the snow?" He whinned.

I fell deadpan. Why I hadn't thought about this before was beyond me.

"I don't know, please try it, see if we can keep our boots dry?" I smiled weakly at him.

He waded through the snow which was knee high to him. With a flame in his hand, he threw the ball as a column of fire to forge a path. Much like a dragon's breath, Erron had melted the snow and revealed the dying grass underneath. The path had melted towards the road for us to reach.

"Well done Erron, we'll be there in no time." I patted him on the back.

Erron was not smiling, he was staring at the grass.

"Skyrim could become a dead land soon... The snow is killing plants, what about the crops?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Skyrim has bad winters every year Erron. You're old enough to remember, but this isn't the worst. We will survive." I cheered on.

Erron's spirits seemed lifted as he followed behind me with wind in his sails. Speaking of which, the wind was carrying as, blowing us towards Fort Dawnguard. It was almost as if the nine were looking down apon us, edging us to go towards the place.

"Smile on Erron, we're close." I chuckled.

The hill towards the Fort was close, gates wide, men and women training in the grounds.

 **Kung**

When I woke, I was stripped to the waist. Held up from the ground by shackles attached to my wrists.

Painfully.

My limbs were stretched from my torso, pain struck each joint every second as my heart pumped blood around my body.

"He's awoken father." A woman's voice called out.

All of a sudden, a man walked into my field of vision. The way he swaggared showed he had class, he had money, he had family history.

"Don't worry, I haven't turned you." He looked at me.

His eyes were that of a vampire, he was the enemy.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to be defiant.

He reached into his pocket, as he widthdrew his hand, ashes began to fall from his hand. Furiously, he cast the ashes at me, covering me in dead vapmire.

"Someone tried a taste of your blood, she didn't bite you thankfully... She died none the less. You don't deserve to be one of us." His eyes narrowed at me.

I didn't speak, waiting for him to ask a question, even though he was a vampire, I was in no position to be rude. I certainly knew what to do, keep my mouth shut and speak only when spoken to.

He waited, thinking I would speak.

"Disceplined... Who are you?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Kung of Whiterun. I am a bastard child, no family name, Sir." I answered.

"And these?" He pointed at my wings.

"The reason I fight a war I don't need to. My death is assured whilst I have them, as such I ma never see civilisation again." I explained, showing no remorse.

"Shall I cut them off?" He drew his blade and pressed the cold steel against my chest, drawing the tip across my body, making sure not to cut my skin as he did so.

"No, sir. My purpose will be nobel, not to die at the hands of a man who does not understand who I am." I narrowed my eyes back at him.

Offended, he pressed the blade harder, drawing blood. As he did so, he recoiled away from me screaming in agony as he did so.

Pain...

When I looked, it was the same blade the Alessa had used to stab me before. The same blackened steel, the same ruby handle and the same ivory grip. Anger began to rise in my chest, a roar forced it's way out of my lips as I pulled against the chains that were shackled to my wrists. With the force that I pulled, the wooden boards in the ceiling snapped, sending me falling to the ground.

"A cursed boy! You are cursed with death! Damn you!" The lord snapped at me as I began to stand straight.

"I have been damned before." I spoke.

I stopped.

The voice was not mine, the echo was increased against the wall of the hall, but it didn't make sense. It was almost as if two other voices spoke as I did.

"Then be damned, you are a demon!" He called.

"Be that as it may, I am a demon that can kill you with his blood." I threatened him by walking closer and picking up the blade as I did.

"This blade was used to try and end my life before." I explained brandishing the dagger.

He looked on in fear, the blood still on the dagger was poison to him.

"Stay back, I will kill you should you come closer!" He barked, his voice breaking as he did so.

Not caring any more, I stepped closer.

The Lord grabbed his cape and threw it at me, covering my eyes. When I was able to see again, a pale figure stood before me. Claws as long as the dagger in my hand, eyes as red as the blood leaking down my back.

"I am Lord Harkon! I will not be killed by a child!" The beast roared at me.

He charged using his wings to carry him, his arms outstretched to his side ready to swipe at me. He was vulnerable, so I jumped into him, blade first. He roared in pain and agony, the area around the wound began to become ash as his arms wrapped around me.

"You were Lord Harkon." I spoke, cold as the ice that was no doubt flowing though my viens.

His eyes pleaded with me, pain setting fire to his entire body.

"Please!" He begged as I removed the dagger.

 _Shunk_

The dagger found it's way into his head. His entire head turned to ash as did the rest of his body as the bloodstained dagger did it's work.

"Now you're nothing." I sighed, taking the weight of the blade back into my own hands.

 **Mary**

The fire warmed our bodies as we huddled nearby it, Erron wouldn't leave my side, keeping in close contact with me. Isran, the strange man and a young blonde Nord stood around. Isran attempting to teach the Nord the use of the crossbow, the strange man staring at us with a strange expression.

"Mary?" Erron spoke quietly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I... I don't feel well." He lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"You'll be alright, it's just the cold." I reassured him.

"It's not." The strange man spoke, putting his mead bottle on a shelf.

I looked at the pale man as he walked over, his bear leather armour not reacting with the light that the fire cast on him.

"He's sick. Much like Kung is." He neared Erron, crossing his arms looking down at us.

"Kung's sick?" Erron began to worry, his voice wavering as he looked up at the man.

Quickly, the man reached into the blankets and grabbed Erron's wrist, pulling the sleeve down. His eyes widened in shock, soon turning into sorrow.

"Dante curse me." He looked down.

As he let go of Erron's wrist, I took it gently and looked. On it was a sword and shield that was tattooed into his wrist. It worried me that Erron had never spoke about this, but I put it out of my mind.

"What's wrong?" I looked over at the man.

"I thought Kung was my only son... This boy is my son as well." He spoke in a saddened manner.

"Kung, this boy and I share this mark on our wrists. A mark of our family... What happened to Kung, may happen to this boy." The man shook.

I looked at Erron, but he was staring into the flames of the camp fire.

"You left us." Erron spoke, almost choking on the lump in his throat.

"You docked in more than one sense of the word. How dare you?" I found it difficult to look at the man.

 **Kung**

Ash was in the air as I walked through the castle, stalking vampires running away from me. Attempting to run from my rage.

In my hand was a chain with a blade on the end. It was made from ice that was mostly my blood, the vampires had no chance against me. With it being daylight, they couldn't go outside, I was death.

The dining hall was covered in ash when I came to my senses, I'd killed everyone including the prey. I could feel the cold in my heart pump around my body, Harkon seemed to be the straw that broke the Orc's back.

One of the vampires attempted to use blood magic on me, the moment it came into contact with me, the vampire combusted into a cloud of ash.

Others were more tactful, attempting to use blades against me, but they were no match.

The dogs and familiars... They were the only real obstical in my way. Due to the chain whip however, they had no chance getting close enough to harm me. The only would I'd sustained, was the wound that Harkon had given to me.

I followed footsteps in the ash, I could hear vampires congregateing as to how they would kill me. They'd huddled in a stair case behind a wooden door in the dining room. Swiftly, I kicked the door down, causing a domino effect of the vampires, many of them breaking their necks.

Down lead into the dephs underneath the castle, up lead to the towers and likely the battlements. I decided to go up and try to send some sort of signal to the Dawnguard, they weren't likely to see it, but it was something to do and it was the only logical thought other than kill everything in sight.

I emerged from the staircase into the outside world. Cold had stricken Skyrim with the worst blizzard in years. Snow was almost a foot thick on the battlements. For some reason, I couldn't feel the cold. Being half naked, that was worrying. I believed that the previous fight had caused my blood to boil or something along those lines, but the issue remained that the snow was likely to destroy Skyrim.

Quickly. I cleared away some snow away from the battlements, there was some sort of flag, not what I was looking for. I needed something bigger, something that would alert everyone in the nearby area.

Suddenly the college came to mind, the mage lights that light up the bridge to the college.

Bright blue lights.

Lights that could be seen for miles.

As fast as I could, I scanned the area looking for a platform that would hold it, to no avail. Leaving the magelight to linger around and possibly even drift.

I absorbed the chain whip back into my body and used both my hands to summon as much magika as I could. A mage light began to form in my hands, blinding me slightly. I remembered when I aided the guards against the dragon and forming the ward at the college, using a native tounge that wasn't my own seemed to add power to anything I did.

"Guāng." I whispered into the ball.

It grew brighter, stronger.

"Guāng!" I yelled at the ball.

I felt the power behind the ball.

" **Guāng!** " The voices came back along with my own.

The final chant caused the ball to become a coloumn of blue mage light, with emense force, the coloumn cast itself into the air. With so much power, the fog around the castle dispersed causing the structure to become visible not to mention the snow falling off of the battlements.

Due to my power being drained, I was defenseless and tired. I couldn't keep myself on my feet any longer. My vision darkened, my body fell.

The world went dark.


End file.
